Volver a empezar
by Makyri
Summary: Ya no podía mas, ¿porque debía sufrir de esta manera? ella no podía seguir así y entonces recordó, el tiempo donde fue feliz...y entonces lo decidió...volvería al subsuelo a empezar una nueva vida. (Frisk aqui es mujer) (Lo se...asco de Summary)..(pero denle una oportunidad)
1. Prologo

Nunca se había sentido tan sola…nunc a hubiese imaginado que las cosas fueran a terminar así, pensó la chica mientras subía a su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, al entrar cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Ya no podía quedarse ahí, no podía seguir aguantando ese infierno más tiempo ¡Ya estaba cansada de eso! ¿Acaso no podía ser feliz un día de su miserable vida? Recorrió con la mirada vacía su desastrosa habitación hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un cajón de su escritorio, con paso inseguro se acercó hacia él y lo abrió suavemente; ahí estaba lleno de cosas viejas, papeles, cartas y cosas sin importancia. Entonces ella encontró algo que hacía años no veía, con las manos temblando saco una foto que se hallaba en el fondo, era una fotografía de cuando ella tenía unos 7 años, su ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a las personas que la acompañaban, se llevó la fotografía con sus manos al pecho recordando esos días, pero entonces tocaron su puerta.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto limpiándose sus ojos mientras guardaba la fotografía en donde estaba, trato que su voz no se quebrara.

-Hermana…soy yo-una niña pequeña abrió la puerta asomándose, sus grandes ojos castaños miraban preocupada a la mayor- O-oí un golpe…y-y…

-Tranquila, era yo-se acercó a su hermana haciéndola pasar, antes de cerrar la puerta se asomó a la puerta mirando por los lados si había alguien cerca.

-No hay nadie-contesto la niña para alivio de la chica, que cerró la puerta con seguro.

-¿Qué sucedió Kaie?-pregunto acercándose a su hermana verificando que estuviese bien-¿te lastimo? ¿se atrevió a…

-No, iba a…p-pero…el señor Gabe paso en ese momento y se pusieron a charlar, entonces me metí a la casa, pero creo que salieron porque ya no los vi afuera.

-Tal vez fueron al bar…-susurro molesta la chica, volvió a mirar su habitación – si es así, esta noche pasaras la noche aquí conmigo ¿si?

-¡S-Si!-la pequeña Kaie sonrió a su hermana, a esta le dio un dolor en el pecho al ver la encantadora sonrisa de su hermanita, no debían pasar por esta situación.-P...pero…

-¿Pero?-pregunto suavemente la chica.

-Ya no quiero más esto ¿realmente no podemos irnos de esta casa hermana mayor?-Kaie miro a su hermana con los ojos llorosos- Quiero vivir con mama y papa ¿tú no quieres?

Por supuesto que ella también extrañaba a sus padres pero eso ya no era posible.

-Mama y papa están lejos-se limitó a decirle a su hermana.

-¿No podemos irnos de estas casas? ¿Por qué no podemos tener una familia feliz?-comenzó a llorar- mis amigas de la escuela viven con sus papas y son felices ¿Por qué debemos vivir con esta persona que nos trata mal? ¿Por qué?-fue abrazada Kaie por su hermana -¿Por qué no podemos vivir con nuestra familia?

-Kaie...Kaie…realmente lo siento, pero mama y papa no tenían más familia y por esto estamos aquí.

-P-pero…ya no quiero ver cómo te…

-Shhh-trato de tranquilizar a su hermanita- no llores, todo estará bien lo prometo yo…-en ese momento escucharon un ruido muy fuerte desde la planta baja, el cuerpo de la pequeña comenzó a temblar, se escucharon pasos de que alguien iba subiendo las escaleras, rápidamente se separó de su hermana- ven, tenemos que esconderte…-la llevo hacia su armario y tomo su mp3 asi como una vieja playera- te cubriré los ojos y te pondrás esto, no quiero que te lo quites por nada del mundo.

-P-pero…te..-h-hará da-daño-lloriqueo la niña, su hermana negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No es nada importante…ahora, no salgas hasta que yo venga-le puso los auriculares, la ayudo a esconderse y cerró la puerta, tomando una gran bocanada de aire se dispuso a abrir la puerta y enfrentar de una vez lo que iba a pasar, prefería que fuese a ella, haría cualquier cosa para proteger a su inocente hermana menor.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la persona que menos deseaba ver.

-A… Así que aquí estabas-arrastro las palabras, ella trato de desviar la mirada, estaba realmente borracho, esto no sería agradable, tal vez si tenía suerte podría…-¿que no vas a dejarme pasar cría?

-Tío, esta borracho, es mejor que lo lleve a su habitación-salió rápido cerrando la puerta, muy a su pesar se acercó a el, rodeo su cintura con su brazo para llevarlo a su cuarto.

-Tu realmente eres una buena chica-se rio un poco el hombre- una buena niña…o tal vez ya no tan niña-su mano izquierda se posó levemente por la espalda haciendo sobresaltar a la chica- si, ya eres una señorita verdad.

-Ya llegamos-ella abrió ligeramente nerviosa la puerta de la habitación, quería salir de ahí pero primero debía tumbarlo a la cama, de esta manera se quedaría dormido rápidamente. Lo llevo lo mas pronto que pudo y lo soltó en cuanto llegaron- en tal caso descanse.

Pero el la sujeto.

Mierda.

-Espera…¿A dónde vas? Me siento solo y algo de cariño de mi linda sobrina no vendría mal-sus brazos la aprisionaron, ella sintió su aliento de borracho en su oído ¡no de nuevo! Ella odiaba cuando esto pasaba, pero se alegraba que su hermanita no escuchara nada- anda…-el comenzó a darle besos en el cuello mientras sus manos comenzaban a deslizarse debajo de su ropa, ella ahogo un grito al sentir sus asquerosa piel sobre la de ella, quería salir de ahí, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras escuchaba la voz ebria del hombre susurrando su nombre. Comenzaba a sentirse mareada ¿pero qué opción tenia? No podía luchar, aun si fuera contra esta persona, lagrimas silenciosas comenzaban a resbalarse de sus mejillas sin poder detenerse al sentir como su falda era levantada.- Vamos a divertirnos un poco-fue lo último que escucho de el mientras ella decidió simplemente abandonar la conciencia.

Nada podía hacer

 _Llamas por ayuda_

 _Pero nadie llega_

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo darse cuenta que no estaba en su habitación, se levantó suavemente de la cama para no despertar al hombre que estaba inconsciente o dormido a su lado, sus ojos se empañaron al recordar la situación pero trato de quitarlo de la cabeza antes de que fuera a romperse ahí mismo, se puso la ropa rápidamente y se dio cuenta de los moretones, al menos esta vez se había contenido un poco y no la había golpeado tanto, el odiaba que se quedara ida y por eso la golpeaba.

Salió sin hacer ruido para ir su cuarto, deseaba con fuerza que su hermanita estuviese ahí todavía, abrió la puerta y rápidamente se dirigió al armario, ahí con alivio encontró a Kaie profundamente dormida con los audífonos puestos.

Comenzó a llorar silenciosamente ¿de verdad tendría que seguir pasado por eso…? Fue a su escritorio para tomar una pastilla, cuando su tío abuso de ella por primera vez comenzó a tomarlas, tenía pavor de quedar embarazada por ese borracho, mientras se tomó la pastilla recordó la foto y entonces pensó en algo, seria arriesgado pero…era la única salida, sus ojos se posaron en su hermanita, por supuesto que se la llevaría ¡no podía dejarla ahí con ese monstruo!

Eran su última esperanza.

Guardo unos cambios de ropa en la maleta, así como en la mochila guardo papelería y objetos muy importantes para ella de los que no podía despegarse, cuando tuvo todo listo fue a la habitación de su hermana, hizo sus maletas y guardo algunos de sus juguetes.

Cuando tuvo todo terminado volvió a su cuarto y con cuidado despertó a la pequeña.

-Kaie nos vamos a ir de aquí-los ojos de la niña brillaron al oír eso de los labios de su hermana-pero debemos tener cuidado ¿me escuchas? El no nos debe ver marcharnos.

-¿El no sabe que nos vamos?-sonrió Kaie, su hermana negó.

-No, trata de bajar tu maleta y la mochila con cuidado, las deje sobre tu cama, yo te seguiré en un segundo- necesitaba algo de dinero ¿y donde había dinero en esa casa? En la habitación del viejo, llevo sus cosas afuera al pasillo algo inseguro sobre lo que estaba haciendo pero ella sabía que esa era la mejor decisión que había tomado hace tiempo. Con cuidado abrió la puerta, podía notar que aquel hombre seguía dormido, el dinero lo guardaba debajo del colchón, ella lo había visto una vez que el creía que estaba dormida y lo había sacado para contarlo.

Sabía que estaba mal robar, pero era poco tomando en cuenta que ese hombre le había robado algo más valioso que eso.

Dando pasos pequeños se acercó a la orilla de la cama deseando que no lo despertara, metió la mano y rápidamente encontró los fajos de billetes, cuando los tuvo en sus manos vio que era lo suficiente para su viaje, podrían sobrevivir medio año.

Al menos podía alegrarse sobre la tacañería del viejo en ese momento.

Salio rápidamente y tomo sus cosas, cuando bajo noto que su hermana ya estaba ahí esperándola, se había podido cambiar y llevaba ropa limpia. ¿Realmente estaba bien escaparse de esa casa?

-Ya no nos va a hacer daño ¿verdad?-pregunto la menor.

-No, lo prometo- la mayor se agacho y le beso la frente- te protegeré y estaremos bien.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A casa Kaie…iremos a casa.

Con esa conversación ambas salieron de aquella casa que tanto miedo les daba, alejándose de aquel hombre temible.

Y entonces ella lo pudo sentir…al haber salido de casa se sentía como antes.

 _El haber podido salvar a tu hermana y a ti…te llena de determinación._


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola! aqui les dejo el primer capitulo, n.n espero que les guste, los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Toby Fox, a excepción de algunos como Kaie.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 1

La señora suspiro molestamente mirando a su marido, el cual la ignoro como generalmente lo hacía haciendo que esta se molestara aún más como siempre. Miro a su alrededor pero nadie más parecía estar igual que ella ¿acaso no se daban cuenta que algo estaba mal? Con el ceño fruncido miro en dirección a las personas que la molestaban, dos niñas, aunque una podía dejar de clasificarse como tal, tendría menos de dieciocho años, era de tez ligeramente morena, su cabello castaño le llegaba un par de centímetros debajo de los hombros y usaba un suéter morado ¿suéter con este clima? La chica no iba sola, una niña pequeña la acompañaba, la actual se encontraba dormida en esos momentos.

¿Por qué dos niñas iban viajando _solas_ en ese autobús? Desde que habían subido a ese autobús noto que no cruzaban miradas con nadie, la mayor usaba también unos lentes oscuros pero podía notar que miraba intensamente hacia los lados, como si temiera que las descubrieran ¿estarían huyendo de casa?

-Margot deberías dejarlas en paz-por fin hablo su esposo, el detestaba que su esposa fuese demasiado entrometida en la vida de los demás, fue por eso que cuando le habían dicho que tenía que viajar por negocios pensó en llevarla, de esta manera ella de distraería un rato y todo había marchado bien...hasta que su mujer vio a las niñas ¿Qué tenía de malo que viajasen solas?

-¿Y si se escaparon…? ¿Deberíamos hablar a la policía…?-pregunto susurrando ansiosa la señora mientras sus dedos acariciaban su teléfono celular.

-Dudo que pudieran escaparse, tal vez las dejaron viajar solas a donde deben de ir-contesto tranquilo mientras veía por la ventanilla.

-¿Pero y si huyeron de su casa?-ella volvió a insistir.

-Si escaparon pues escaparon, deberían de haber tenido sus razones ¿no crees?-el suspiro y la miro fijamente- te recuerdo que esto es algo por trabajo, no me gustaría montar algún escándalo.

Ella soltó un gruñido y se cruzó de brazos pero era cierto, ella lo acompañaba por algo de negocios, su esposo era un importante vendedor de cosas antiguas y lo habían llamado hacia un pequeño pueblo porque habían encontrado algo de gran valor histórico, o al menos eso le había dicho su marido ¿un pueblo? ¿No podían ir a una ciudad?

En ese momento el autobús paso por encima de un par de piedras, el camino estaba en muy mal estado; tal vez era por eso que pocas personas iban en camino a ese pueblo., pero en momento en que el coche se sacudió los pasajeros también lo hicieron y a algunos (como el señor vendedor de cosas antiguas) se les habían caído sus cosas de las manos, entonces la chica, que tanto había observado la señora Margot, recogió la pequeña revista del señor.

Tal vez esta sería su oportunidad de saber la verdad, al menos eso pensó la mujer sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

-Tome señor, se le ha caído-la voz de la chica era vaga mientras le tendía la revista al dueño.

-Muchas gracias pequeña, realmente la necesito, aquí hay un pequeño reportaje del Pueblo Ebott y me gustaría saber todo lo que pudiera sobre el-contesto el sonriendo ante la mueca de su esposa.

-¡No entiendo como un pueblo puede ser tan interesante! Eso es algo muy estúpido-respondió ella mirando hacia la ventanilla- ¿Qué cosa interesante puede tener un pueblucho como aquel?

-Se sorprendería de lo que puede haber ahí señora-contesto la chica un tono un poco alto, sobresaltando a la mujer, el señor la miro con los ojos brillantes- Yo no me referiría al lugar como un simple pueblucho.

-¿Eres de ahí?-pregunto el señor mirándola con interés, ella asintió levemente- ¡Deja me presento por favor! Me llamo Frank Watson y la mujer de enfrente es mi esposa Margot-la señora ni se dignó a saludad ignorando a la chica, Frank se sonrojo avergonzado- nos dirigimos hacia Ebott, soy vendedor de cosas antiguas y me han llamado a examinar algo que han encontrado ahí.

-Mucho gusto-la joven agacho un poco su cabeza en señal de respeto- me llamo Frisk y ella es mi hermana pequeña Kaie-señalo a la niña que se hallaba dormida a lado suyo- vamos también al pueblo Ebott, nuestra familia es de ahí así que vamos de regreso.

-¿Vas de regreso?-pregunto Margot interesada inclinándose un poco, ahora realmente asusto un poco a su esposo- ¿entonces están ahí sus padres?

-Si-contesto algo indiferente decepcionando a la mujer, si la chica estuviese huida se hubiera escuchado nerviosa- Es interesante escuchar a una persona que le guste el pueblo Ebott sin siquiera haberlo visto, es un pueblo encantador.

-Es un lugar con muchas leyendas ¿no?- el hojeo la revista buscando el reportaje del lugar- Hay una muy popular en aquel lugar ¿no es así?

La chica se quedó callada observando atentamente al hombre, parecía buena persona al contrario de su esposa, quien no le estaba cayendo muy bien en ese momento.

-Se refiere a la leyenda del Monte Ebott ¿no es así?-pregunto ella tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

A Frank Watson le brillaron los ojos.

-Dicen que hace mucho tiempo en aquel lugar hubo una guerra entre humanos y monstruos, los humanos ganaron y ellos fueron a esconderse al Monte Ebott, también que las personas que van ahí nunca regresan ¿no es cierto?-pregunto el sonriendo, Margot bufo.

-Si-sonrió ella- pero como usted lo ha dicho, eso es una leyenda…-cuando ella termino de decir eso el suspiro y miro hacia el cielo, no pudo la chica interpretar esa reacción por lo que le pregunto por qué actuó así.

-Me encantaría que fuera cierto ¿sabes? Si fuera posible conocer a todos esos monstruos…

-Pero es solo una leyenda tonta-se apresuró Margot a decir, odiaba ese tipo de conversaciones.

-Eso ya lo verán ustedes…si me disculpan-Frisk señalo a su hermana que parecía despertarse en ese momento- nos veremos luego, un gusto conocerlos.

-Igualmente, nos veremos luego-se despidió el Frank sonriendo volviéndose a dirigir su atención hacia la revista, su esposa lo miro con la ceja alzada volviendo a bufar.

Volvió a poner su atención en la chica pero ahora no tan evidentemente como antes, La pequeña conversaba con su hermana y después comenzó a mirar intensamente hacia la ventana mientras que la mayor le parecía estar susurrando cosas, algo le decía que había algo raro con esas niñas y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo a toda cosa.

Cuando al fin llegaron al pueblo Ebott, Frisk no pudo evitar sorprenderse del cambio, todavía seguía siendo un lugar pequeño pero ya podía ver que había hecho remodelaciones y había edificios, el lugar se veía más actual…como una pequeña ciudad, no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica ante la visión que tenía ante sus ojos.

La última vez que había estado ahí era cuando su pequeña hermana Kaie había nacido.

Cuando sus padres….

-¿Ya llegamos a casa?-pregunto la niña alzando la mirada viendo a su hermana, no sabía muy bien en donde estaban pero si Frisk le había dicho que ahí estarían seguras le creía.

-Todavía falta un poco para llegar-le acaricio la cabeza más tranquila al estar ahí- vamos por nuestras cosas y nos dirigiremos con Mama.

-¡¿Mama está aquí?!-pregunto Kaie con los ojos muy abiertos con una gran sonrisa, la mayor se sintió un poco mal al pensar en quien decía su hermanita.

-Kaie te contare algo...-le tomo de la mano mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección de donde la gente recogía su equipaje- Cuando era pequeña…

-¿Cuándo tenías mi edad?-interrumpió Kaie, cuando su hermana la vio ella se sonrojo- lo siento por interrumpirte hermana…

-No me molesta pero…deberías saber que es de mala educación interrumpir a las personas cuando están hablando-le regaño suavemente, cuando dieron sus datos al señor que devolvía las maletas tomaron sus equipajes y mochilas- Ven…deja ayudarte, nos dirigimos a un lugar donde…va a ser algo difícil con estas cosas-se rio un poco.

-¿Difícil porque…?

-¡Frisk!-ambas escucharon como era llamada la mayor y voltearon, era Frank que se dirigía hacia ellas con una sonrisa seguido por su esposa que se veía visiblemente molesta- ¿Es tu hermana verdad? ¿Kaie?-la nombrada asintió escondiéndose detrás de su hermana- Que tímida- sonrió él.

-¿Sucede algo señor Watson?-pregunto ella con educación.

-Quería saber si podían decirnos donde está su casa, a mi esposa y a mí nos gustaría visitarlas mientras estamos aquí…

-A ti te gustaría querrás decir- corrigió Margot sin educación en tono grosero, su marido volvió a sonrojarse apenado mientras Frisk no evito sentir algo de pena por él.- Al parecer este lugar no es tan insignificante como lo pensaba si hay alguna tienda estoy segura que podría divertirme.

-…puedo darle mi teléfono-contesto Frisk sacando un teléfono pequeño.

-Muchas gracias-comenzaron a intercambiar teléfonos, Kaie miraba con interés aquel teléfono que llevaba su hermana, juraría que ese es un nuevo celular, su hermana siempre traía uno de color azul pero este era uno negro que no le había visto antes.-Les llamare uno de estos días, sería bueno salir con lugareños de aquí.

-Claro, en tal caso nos vemos luego-se despidió la chica mirando hacia los lados, veía a todas las personas normales…ella no entendía ¿Dónde estaban _ellos_? Tendría que ir a visitar a alguien que ella conocía, uno de sus viejos y únicos amigos de ahí ¿pero cómo lo encontraría? El pueblo estaba cambiado- Vamos Kaie, primero vamos a visitar a un viejo amigo.

-¿Un amigo?-pregunto Kaie comenzando a seguir a su hermana que ya estaba caminado-¿Tienes amigos aquí hermana?

-Uno de mi edad, se llama Lauz, éramos amigos desde pequeños, me gustaría preguntarle algo.

Caminaron cerca de media hora, Frisk recordaba vagamente el nombre de las calles y en un par de veces se paró a preguntar la dirección, se comenzaba a cansar un poco igual que su hermana pero ella no decía nada, solo seguía tranquilamente a la mayor. Después de un rato pudieron dar con la casa, la cual seguía exactamente tal y como la recordaba incluso el color era el mismo, miles de recuerdos llegaban a su mente.

Alguien salía de la casa, era un chico alto de cabello oscuro, vestía con uno jeans y una camisa verde, se le notaba algo cansado pero de buen humor, a Frisk parecía darle algo, se acercó hacia el con el corazón en la mano.

-¿Lauz Vernet? –Pregunto ella con algo de cautela, el volteo a verla, Kaie se volvió a esconder detrás suyo.-¿Eres tú?

-Disculpa ¿pero quién eres?-su voz se oía más madura a oídos de ella, pero era normal después de todo el tiempo que había pasado.

-…-ella sonrió y se quitó los lentes, cerró los ojos ladeando su cabeza, en ese instante el la reconoció sorprendido al verla frente a el.-¿Ya me has reconocido?

-¿Frisk?-ella asintió sonriendo volviéndose a poner lo lentes oscuros. -¿Pero cómo…?-entonces noto a la pequeña niña detrás de sus piernas.-Amm… ¿Frisk?

-Es mi hermana pequeña Kaie-respondió Frisk mirándola -¿no quieres saludar?-la niña nombrada negó con la cabeza, suspiro- lo siento es algo tímida con los extraños pero no he venido precisamente a saludar… Lauz ¿Qué paso con las personas del subsuelo?-al nombrar la palabra subsuelo el chico se puso algo pálido.

-No digas eso tan a la ligera, pasa y te explicare adentro, les ayudare con sus maletas- tomo las pertenecías de las chicas y las hizo pasar a su casa, para Frisk todo estaba igual en la casa de él, las fotos, se preguntó por los padres de él, en un momento sin duda ella le preguntaría por ellos, se sentaron en unos cómodos sillones que estaban en la sala.-¿Quieren algo de agua?

-Por favor-asintió ella, Kaie miraba curiosa por su alrededor, raramente salían a casas de otras personas, por no decir salir de la ciudad, todo esto era una experiencia para ella sin duda alguna, rápidamente volvió el amigo de su hermana con los vasos, ella tomo uno y comenzó a beber, estaba muy sedienta.

-Quieres hablar del subsuelo…

-¿Qué es el subsuelo?-interrumpió la niña al chico, el la miro fijamente, ella se sonrojo.

-Se parece a ti cuando era pequeña…físicamente-reconoció el sonriéndole a su amiga, ella bebió algo de agua.

-Excepto por el cabello, yo a su edad lo tenía corto, pero te aseguro que ella es más habladora que yo, es toda una parlanchina.

-Me imagino, tu solo hablabas cuando era necesario-recordó Lauz con añoranza.

-Nos desviamos del tema ¿Qué paso con la gente del subsuelo?-pregunto poniendo su vaso en la mesa que estaba enfrente de ella, su hermana la imito- Cuando nos fuimos de aquí recuerdo que ellos estaban a punto de mudarse a las faldas del monte Ebott, esperaba que hubieran…bueno, ya sabes.

-Y así fue peor…comenzaron a venir personas de otros pueblos, mira, ellos siguen aquí pero…es complicado- el suspiro-tendrás que preguntarlo tú misma ¿a qué has venido en todo caso? ¿No se supone que tus padres de mudaron de aquí…?

-Eso es algo complicado-ella no quería hablar de eso con el, era algo muy personal como para contarle a alguien que no has visto en años- he venido con mi hermana a vivir aquí….pensaba en ir con mi mama…mi _otra_ mama.

-¿Tu otra mama…? Espera…

-Mira Lauz-ella se levantó, su rostro era serio, su amigo no podía verle los ojos porque ella traía puestos los lentes oscuros, ahora que él lo pensaba bien, nunca le había visto los ojos, siempre se los tapaba el flequillo o los traía cerrados- Me gustaría que nos llevaras ahí, a donde están ellos, ese es por qué yo he venido.

-Pero tus padres…-cuando el chico los menciono noto que Kaie bajaba la mirada triste ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Ellos son otra historia ¿nos puedes llevar al monte Ebott sí o no?-pregunto firme.

Deseaba en lo más profundo que el aceptara, sería un viaje muy pesado, su hermanita no aguantaría mucho cargando esas cosas tan pesadas, había estado aguantado muy bien eso de seguirla desde hace tres días, aun si Lauz no aceptaba siempre podía pedir a alguien que le hiciera un aventón y le pagaría, todavía conservaba dinero del que le había robado al viejo.

-Está bien-ella quiso gritar de alegría- pero debemos de estar en contacto, dame tu número de teléfono para agregarte de contacto-añadió, ella asintió feliz.

-Hermana…-hablo la pequeña, ignorando la mirada del chico miro solo a Frisk- ese teléfono no es tuyo ¿verdad?

-Si lo es, lo compre es nuevo…no podía traer el otro…-miro a Lauz-realmente gracias por esto…yo…

-No digas más, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti…en tal caso…¿Qué tal si descansan un poco y las llevo ahí? Acaban de llegar.

-Creo que si… ¿te molesta si nos damos un baño?-Frisk miro a su hermana que asintió – eso nos ayudaría.

-Claro, no hay problema, déjame guiarlas…-se levantaron de sus asientos al mismo tiempo él y Kaie.

-¿Y tus padres?-pregunto ella.

-Mi padre está trabajando, mi madre salió con sus amigas-se encogió de hombros.

-Vaya, bueno, ¿puedes guiarnos?-dio en una sacudida con la cabeza y las llevo a la planta de arriba para que pudieran bañarse, les dejo un par de toallas mientras iba a preparar el coche, el agradeció en ese momento que su padre se había comprado un jeep, sería ideal para subir al monte.

Mientras Frisk se bañaba con Kaie pensaba en lo que estaba pasando, pudo llegar al pueblo de Ebott, se encontró con Lauz y conoció a esa pareja, todo iba bien, podría relajarse cuando llegara a casa con su mama, miro a su hermana que estaba jugando con el agua, estaba segura que se llevarían muy bien las dos y se tendrían cariño. ¿Cómo estarían ellos? ¿Se alegrarían al verla? ¿La reconocerían? Deseaba que si, también deseaba que Kaie se llevara bien con todos aunque también tenía un pequeño temor con alguien más….se preguntaba si _ella_ aparecería de nuevo cuando pisaran el subsuelo.

Miro el teléfono desechable que había comprado, se deshizo del otro, también se preguntaba si ese viejo las estaba buscando, tal vez no…tal vez si…le recorrió un escalofrío, no, no pensaría en eso, él no las encontraría, él no sabía nada del subsuelo, dudaba siquiera si sabía sobre el pueblo Ebott, no, ellas estaban a salvo, cerró los ojos, había esperanza ahí para ellas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _El sentimiento de saber que encontraras a viejos amigos de tu antigua aventura te llena de determinación.}._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Hola! y gracias por leer , quiero agradecerles por haber leido y tambien a Srta-Imaginacion y a Morde Yomi Warrior por sus mensajes, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, tambien gracias por sus comentarios.


	3. Capitulo 2

.

.

.

Antes de irse en dirección al monte Ebott ella quería pasar por su antigua casa…la de sus padres biológicos, sentía que debía ir al menos para despedirse de ellos en cierta forma ya que las circunstancias actuales…

Recordaba todavía el camino hacia esa casa, hacia esa vida, hacia todos los viejos momentos que no había querido recordar antes pero ahora ya no le dolían tanto, tal vez era porque pronto regresaría al único lugar al que había considerado alguna vez como su verdadero hogar. A veces se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si aquel día cuando fuera pequeña no hubiera ido al monte Ebott ¿seguiría viviendo en ese pueblo? ¿Sus padres estarían con ellas en ese momento? Tal vez… o tal vez no, sus padres eran del tipo de persona que… suspiro ella cansadamente, deseaba con toda el alma que su hermana no descubriera la verdad, no por ahora… pero les había prometido a sus padres que cuidaría de la pequeña ¡pero no podía sola! Era mucha responsabilidad…Ella aún era una niña…

 _¡Aún era una niña!_

No, ya no lo era, debía de aceptarlo, tal vez realmente todavía podía serlo pero ya no era por completo inocente, era corrupta, era _sucia_ , sacudió su cabeza ante esos pensamientos, no debía de tenerlos si regresaba al subsuelo, recordó que cuando era pequeña y tenía esos pensamientos _ella_ le hablaría posiblemente, así fue como ella la conoció en un principio…le susurraba cosas horribles que no quería realizar cuando tenía sentimientos negativos. Cuando llego frente a su antiguo hogar sus ojos recorrieron toda la vista, era una pequeña casa de un piso de color celeste…pero ahora el color se estaba cayendo, tenía grietas y marcas de humedad, la reja que dividía la casa de la calle estaba oxidada, sus dedos tocaron suavemente y descubrió que estaba abierta, sus dedos le temblaron y camino despacio hacia el pequeño jardín de la casa. Su madre adoraba plantar ahí rosales, cuando era pequeña le ayudaba mucho a regarlas y cuidarlas, eran momentos especiales entre las dos, aquel jardín pequeño lleno de vida estaba marchito en ese momento, habían muchas plantas silvestres y grandes que habían crecido ahí libremente en todo este tiempo, miro hacia las ventanas, estaban sucias y no podía ver atravesó de ella por los periódicos que habían puesto hace años antes de irse. La casa lucia completamente sola y abandonada, nada que ver con la casa alegre que ella recordaba de su infancia…aunque no es como si siempre fuese alegre, solamente procuraba sus padres que el ambiente fuera así cuando era de día y había visitas porque las demás veces era distinto. Cuando se vio frente a la puerta comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y nostálgica, toco suavemente la puerta ¿realmente esta fue la casa que tanto añoraba? Naturalmente la puerta estaba cerrada y no podía entrar, pero a ella solo le basto encontrarse frente en ese lugar, aspiro profundamente el aire antes de soltarlo, esta sería su despedida, su despedía de la superficie, de su casa, de su familia, mantendría a salvo a su hermanita, por el bien de ella.

-Madre…padre…-susurro ella en voz baja, al momento de nombrarlos los rostros de ellos le vinieron a la cabeza- ¿realmente…fuimos felices?... ¿realmente debían de hacer _eso_..:? ¿Acaso les importábamos realmente?- su voz se quebró al decirlo lo último, sintió los ojos llorosos, no, no lloraría- ya no importa… yo les prometo…que hare que Kaie sonría…les prometo que la cuidare…cumpliré esa promesa…porque a diferencia de ustedes _yo_ si se mantener mi palabra, _yo_ si se.

Desde el corazón, ella les dijo adiós a sus padres, así como también cuanto los quería…pero deberían de comprender, las decisiones que ellos tomaron no fueron las mejores, tal vez la decisión que ella estaba tomando tampoco les parecería pero ya no le importaba. Así que se dio la vuelta para irse de ese lugar, ya volvería a su verdadera casa, con su verdadera familia y no iría sola, iría con Kaie…con estos pensamientos se fue en dirección de Lauz sin darse cuenta que había sido observada por alguien más.

.

No tardo mucho tiempo en regresar a la casa de su viejo amigo, tenía en la mente tantas cosas…pero le alegro ver que todo estaba preparado, cuando llego vio que ya estaban en el jeep y solo la esperaban para marcharse, en cuanto el chico la vio toco la bocina y ella sonrió, estaba agradecida con el realmente, se apresuró para ir con ellos.

-realmente lo siento, me tarde un poco más-se disculpó mientras se subía al jeep, al ver que no podía, Lauz le tendió la mano y ella la acepto logrando subir. Echo un rápido vistazo ala parte trasera y vio a su hermana que le sonreía ampliamente y se tranquilizó un poco.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto amable, ella asintió-bueno ¿estas realmente segura de esto?

-si

-¿segura?

Frisk se rio suavemente.

-por supuesto ¿verdad Kaie?-ambos escucharon como la niña soltó un grito en forma afirmativa- creo que ya podemos irnos.

-si está bien-comenzó a arrancar el jeep con cuidado y avanzar en su camino, había notado algo extraña a su amiga pero prefirió callar y dejarla en su mundo, parecía distraída y pensativa, tal vez en sus padres, se le había hecho muy extraño que ambas no los habían nombrado tanto, y la actitud que tenía la chica parecía que algo escondía pero como eran amigos, él le daría el beneficio de la duda, fue por eso que decidió tampoco insistir en el tema de sus familiares, respetaría la decisión de no decirle lo que pasaba, era lo menos que el podía hacer después de todo, había estado muy sorprendido sobre la existencia de Kaie, creía recordar alguna vez de pequeño que las cosas en el matrimonio de los padres de su amiga no estaban bien y todo apuntaba a una separación, la niña le recordaba mucho la mayor de cuando tenía su edad la diferencias eran en el largo del cabello (como lo había dicho antes Frisk) y el tono de piel que era más claro así como pequeños detalles pero era muy parecida al menos físicamente, porque por lo poco que pudo ver sobre ella, su personalidad era diferente a la de su hermana, aunque se mostraba tímida..

Cuando era niño él iba a jugar con sus amigos, entre ellos la castaña, recordaba que siempre les habían dicho que nunca se acercaran mucho al monte Ebott, porque las personas que iban ahí nunca volvían así que ellos por el miedo solo jugaban a las faldas del monte, todos parecían tenerle miedo a excepción de la pequeña niña esa, ella al contrario, miraba con añoranza y parecía muy triste cuando tenían que irse de aquel lugar, un día ella desapareció, todos la buscaban ansiosos por todos lados pero nunca se les ocurrió investigar ahí a los pocos días ella volvió, pero no lo hizo sola, ¡la leyenda sobre los monstruos era cierta! Ellos existían, pero ella no pudo ver eso, por alguna razón a los pocos días de que la noticia fuera totalmente publica sobre la existencia de ellos la familia de Frisk se mudó, sorprendiendo a todos. Él siempre se había preguntado el porqué, tal vez iban a divorciarse y se habían ido para que las habladurías no afectaran a su hija, pero al ver a Kaie ya no supo que pensar, ¿Por qué se habían mudado realmente? ¿Y si tal vez se mudado sus padres por temor de la cercanía de ella con los monstruos? Quería el realmente preguntar pero se mordía la lengua.

-¿hay gente que sube hasta arriba del monte Ebott?-pregunto la chica interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amigo, él se sobresaltó un poco al haberla oído hablarle.

-no mucha, saben que no hay peligro pero no lo hacen o tampoco saben cómo llegar-respondió el en tono burlón y ella se rio por lo último.

-perfecto-dijo ella tranquila mirando el paisaje, ya pronto llegarían, realmente había sido una muy buena idea haberle pedido a Lauz que las llevara hasta ahí de otra forma hubiera sido imposible llegar rápido. Ya no volvió a decir nada y el tampoco le dirigió la palabra, de alguna forma los dos sintieron que si debían hablar debía ser solamente cuando ya se estuvieran despidiendo, así que siguieron en silencio en lo que quedaba del trayecto.

Lauz las pudo llevar hasta arriba del monte Ebott, cuando llegaron rápidamente bajaron del jeep, Kaie para la sorpresa de ambos (y susto-casi-infarto de Frisk) se bajó de un salto, la niña estaba maravillada de la vista y no evito mostrar muestras de asombro y emoción cuando veía el hermoso paisaje, como resaltaba el pueblo desde aquel lugar, la chica miro hacia su alrededor, el lugar estaba igual a cuando ella recordaba ¿Cómo iban a llegar con _su_ mamá? No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar esa pregunta, sin importarle el tiempo ella siempre la consideraría como su mamá ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verla? ¿La reconocería? Realmente odiaba tener que repetirse eso pero estaba muy ansiosa al querer verla, mientras Frisk pensaba en todo eso no se dio cuenta como el chico sonreía viéndola así.

-¿si sabes cómo van a llegar ahí verdad?-pregunto algo burlan, ella volteo a verlo algo sonrojada, o al menos eso pensó el al verla con las mejillas algo rojas.

-P-pues y-yo…bueno….-balbuceo sin querer y quiso golpearse en ese momento, ¿realmente lo había olvidado?

-mira…-él se acercó hacia una pared de tierra que estaba cerca de la chica, el toco suavemente dos veces y ante la vista de los tres la pared se transformó en una puerta- tengo entendido que es por aquí, si siguen derecho ustedes llegaran a….

-Al castillo-se apresuró a decir ella sonriendo, se acercó lentamente hacia la entrada mientras él iba por sus mochilas y maletas, algo temblorosa ¿pero porque tenía miedo…? No, negó con la cabeza, ya se había dicho que no pensaría ese tipo de cosas.

-¿hermana?-escucho la voz infantil de Kaie llamándola, volteo a verla y vio que ya llevaba su mochila en la espalda y la maleta rosa que le pertenecía, busco rápidamente a Lauz y al verlo con sus cosas rápido se acercó por ellas- ¿Dónde estamos?

-estamos más cerca-respondió, una vez que traía sus pertenecías suspiro- Kaie ven por favor, no te alejes…entraremos juntas- la niña se acercó a su hermana obedientemente, ella miro a Lauz- yo…enserio, muchas gracias, no sé cómo puedo agradecerte Lauz-comenzó ella- yo…

-espero que sepas si estás haciendo lo correcto.

-tal vez es lo más correcto que he hecho en años-contesto con media sonrisa.

-si está realmente segura entonces no puedo decirte nada-el suspiro y la miro suavemente-No sé cuáles son tus motivos, pero entiendo que no me lo hayas querido decir, quiero que sepas que a pesar de que no nos hemos visto en años voy a apoyarte así que si quieres seguir con esto…tienes mi apoyo y mis mejores deseos.

En ese momento la chica sintió un nudo en la garganta por las palabras del chico y agradeció tener todavía los lentes oscuros para que el no viese sus ojos llorosos en ese momento.

-gracias Lauz-sin previo aviso ella lo abrazo para sorpresa de su amigo y su hermana- siempre fuiste como un hermano, pudiste haberme ignorado hace rato pero ahora me estas ayudando, estoy en deuda contigo-susurro algo emotiva, más de lo que ella quería.

-no hay de que Frisk, siempre que lo necesites estaré para ti-correspondió su abrazo con algo de sentimiento, nunca se había imaginado que vería a su amiga de esta forma- cuídense las dos por favor ¿sí? Si necesitas algo puedes llamarme inmediatamente-se separó de ella pero puso sus manos sobre sus hombros-siempre puedes contar conmigo pequeña Frisk.

Ella bufo juguetonamente.

-está bien…por cierto…-se veía algo incomoda- necesito un último favor…si en dado caso…alguien llega a buscarnos a las dos ¿podrías decir que no nos has visto?-al ver la cara que él puso de desconcierto se apresuró a decir rápidamente- anda ¿lo has prometido no? ¿lo que necesite?-ella bajo un poco la cabeza- por favor…

-Frisk…-el suspiro ¿en qué problemas se habían metido? Pero él había dado su palabra- no diré nada a nadie pero desearía que algún día me lo explicaras.

-algún día…-repitió ella levantando la cabeza- si alguien aparece llámame pero no le digas nada a ninguna persona.-el asintió y se dieron un último abrazo, pasaría algo de tiempo antes de volver a verse, así que ella se permitió seguir un poco más abrazada de él, cuando eran pequeños eran muy unidos e incluso el la ayudaba a pesar de todo, era realmente un buen amigo, cuando se separaron se sonrieron, Kaie se acercó a él y le abrazo.

-muchas gracias por ayudarnos a mi hermana y a mi , espero que nos volvamos a ver-dijo Kaie sonriéndole por primera vez.

-no hay de que pequeña, cuida a tu hermana-le sacudió la cabeza con ternura, miro a la mayor-les deseo suerte en su camino, espero vernos a ver.

-Puedes estar seguro que si-contesto Frisk, entonces ella se dirigió a su hermana – Tu y yo vamos por fin a casa-la tomo de la mano para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-cuando hayan pasado se cerrara pero ya sabes cómo se abre así que…-escucho a Lauz a sus espaldas, ella volteo por última vez, el procuro mirarla bien, grabarse esa imagen, algo le decía que pasaría un poco de tiempo antes de que se encontraran de nuevo, miro a la chica que traía lentes oscuros mientras su cabello algo esponjado estaba algo peinado, como ella vestía algo similar a cuando era niña, un suéter azul con dos franjas de color magenta (pero en esa ocasión el suéter le quedaba algo más ajustado) con una falda negra remplazando su viejo short azul marino y unas calcetas negras muy largas, con unos viejos tenis negros, con una mano llevaba una maleta y con la otra sujetaba la mano de su hermana pequeña , casi un retrato de la mayor a su edad, pero la niña vestía con una blusa negra y un vestido encima de color rosa, su cabello castaño , el cual era ligeramente más claro que el de su hermana, estaba suelto, sus ojos verdes brillaban ante la expectación de saber a dónde iban, sonriendo internamente, el guardo esa imagen en su cabeza, se inclinó hacia ellas haciendo una reverencia- señoritas, fue un placer haberlas visto, les deseo lo mejor para ustedes

-adiós Lauz-susurraron las dos sonriendo y se adentraron dentro de la puerta, apenas habían logrado pasar cuando se cerró pero en ese instante se encendieron una serie de antorchas en los pasillos del lugar, Frisk no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada mientras presionaba un poco la mano de su hermana ¡faltaba tan poco para llegar! Pero primero debía decirle la verdad a Kaie para evitar problemas en cuanto ella viera donde iban a estar- Kaie ¿quieres escuchar una historia?-pregunto mientras comenzaban a caminar por el largo pasillo.

-claro que si-se apresuró a contestar Kaie ansiosa ¡ella adoraba las historias que le contaba su hermana! Pero algo le decía que esta historia era especial así que trataría de no interrumpirla

-Hace tiempo, hace unos años hubo una guerra entre humanos y monstruos…-comenzó a relatar en voz baja la mayor haciendo que su hermana prestara mucha atención- fue una guerra muy dura y los humanos pudieron vencer con mucho esfuerzo, al perder los monstruos fueron exiliados al monte Ebott, fueron encerrados ahí por medio de una barrera mágica…y así vivieron muchos años, los humanos transmitían la leyenda para que nadie se acercara, con el paso del tiempo eso se cumplió, nadie se acercaba por miedo a que lo que habían escuchado de sus abuelos fuera cierto…-solamente sus pasos hacían algo de eco en aquel lugar- solamente las personas que se atrevían a ir nunca regresaban, y un día una niña fue al monte Ebott ¿Por qué lo hizo? Quien sabe pero logro caer y fue encontrada por alguien…

-¿por quién?-pregunto Kaie completamente metida en la historia que no se había dado cuenta que la había interrumpido pero eso no le importo a la mayor, como si esperaba que eso preguntara.

-un niño, era hijo de los reyes de los monstruos, él le ayudo a levantarse y la llevo inmediatamente con sus padres, en poco tiempo ambos niños se hicieron los mejores amigos, los reyes al ver eso adoptaron a la niña como su hija…ambos niños eran queridos por todos y un día la humana enfermo…-guardo silencio unos segundos mientras observaba como sus sombras eran proyectadas en la pared, realmente estar ahí le recordaba a una película algo creepy- cuando sentía que iba a morir ella le pido al niño que lo llevara por última vez a su pueblo porque quería observar las flores doradas que eran de ahí, el príncipe la llevo pero ella ya no pudo más y murió, él le hizo una cama de rosas para que descansara ahí pero en ese momento llegaron los humanos que vivían en el pueblo, ellos estaban sorprendidos y con miedo pues habían pensado que aquel monstruo había matado a aquella niña…

-¿pero él no les explico que ella estaba enferma?-interrumpió nuevamente Kaie confundida.

-ellos no le dejaron explicarse y lo atacaron sin más-sonrió tristemente- escucha, cuando las personas tenemos miedo a los desconocido, en especial los adultos ¿sabes porque? Porque es algo nuevo que puede afectar nuestra vida y tenemos miedo de los cambios es por eso que la gente hace cosas tontas como lo que ellos hicieron aquel día… el príncipe completamente herido muy apenas pudo regresar a casa, lo recibieron apenas sus padres y entonces el murió en aquel instante en sus brazos pero… ¿te cuento algo?

-¿qué paso?-pregunto su hermanita con curiosidad.

-comenzaron a florecer flores doradas, las flores doradas no existían ahí en el reino de los monstruos pero cuando el príncipe murió ahí lo hicieron, solamente ahí, en aquella parte del palacio se dan esas flores…-Frisk miro a su hermana- no podían hacer nada, los monstruos ahí quedaron sin poder hacer nada los humanos por su lado volvían a reforzar la leyenda, pero pocos no les hacían caso…así que fueron seis más los que cayeron…cayeron otros seis niños humanos y murieron en el subsuelo.

-¿el subsuelo?

-así se le conoce al reino de los monstruos y un día…una niña cayo…hace unos diez años…-su hermana la miro sorprendida- ella cayó en una ruinas, estaba ligeramente asustada pero se sentía determinada, ella quería volver a casa y así comenzó su aventura por el subsuelo, pero no fue fácil…-sonrió levemente- el rey quería romper la barrera para liberar a los monstruos pero necesitaba siete almas de las cuales ya tenía seis gracias a los niños caídos es por eso que cada monstruo hacia recibido la orden de que si veían a un humano debía ser inmediatamente llevado al castillo, durante su viaje la niña tuvo que enfrentarse en peleas a algunos de ellos pero ella…cuando estuvo en aquellas ruinas conoció a una amable mujer, ella se comportó como su madre desde el primer instante y le enseño como escapar de las peleas y resolverlas dialogando, le enseño lo que era _mercy_ , una opción que tenía cuando la niña no quisiera luchar ni los monstruos tampoco, gracias a eso pudo hacer muchos amigos…pudo llegar al castillo pero debía matar al rey para ir a su mundo.

-¿ella…lo…?

-no, pasaron varias cosas pero… Al final hubo un final feliz-recordó Frisk mientras recordaba cómo fue la verdadera batalla contra aquella persona- ellos eran libres de dejar el subsuelo y la niña podía volver a casa, de esta forma ellos fueron liberados del monte Ebott.

-¿pero porque no vimos a ninguno de ellos?

-no lo sé…pero es la verdad…-cuando decía eso la chica vio hacia enfrente algo feliz, parecía que llegaban al final porque podían apreciar una pequeña luz al fondo que se hacía algo mayor mientras caminaban-creo que vamos a llegar ya…

-¿qué le paso a la niña al final de la historia?-Kaie la miro.

-ella volvió a casa de sus padres pero…ella extrañaba sus amigos, aun así pocos días después sus padres decidieron alejarla de todo eso y se mudaron a un lugar muy lejos, unos años después ella tuvo una hermanita-Frisk le dirigió una sonrisa-esa hermanita la hizo muy feliz y se llevan muy bien.

-¿Tu…tú eras…?-la emoción de Kaie parecía desbordarse ¿era realmente tu hermana una niña caída? ¿Ella tuvo una aventura en ese lugar? ¡Eso era increíble!.

-lo soy…hemos venido aquí a ver a mamá…a mamá Toriel, que me cuido y me trato como su hija desde el momento en el que caí en aquellas ruinas… ¡realmente quiero verla! Escucha Kaie si hay oportunidad podemos quedarnos a vivir con ella ¿no te gustaría?-pregunto suavemente a su hermanita.

-me gustaría conocerla pero… ¿crees que me quiera?-pregunto en un raro tono tímido, era extraño cuando hablaba de esa forma con su hermana, a Frisk sintió una punzada en su corazón al escuchar esas palabras.

-te lo prometo-sus ojos estaban llorosos nuevamente, por supuesto que Toriel la iba a querer-…parece que ya vamos….-en lo que habían estado platicando se encontraban justamente al final del túnel, la luz blanca que las bañaba era hermosa, miro a su hermana- ¿estas lista?

-si…-susurro Kaie, con paso decidido ellas pasaron a través de la luz, Kaie que había cerrado los ojos los abrió, se encontró con un jardín, un gran jardín con flores doradas, era grande y realmente se parecía a un jardín de los castillos de sus cuentos ¡eran hermosas las flores! ¿Podría acercarse? Miro a su hermana preguntándole con la mirada pero esta negó suavemente con la cabeza ¿Por qué? También noto un par de tronos ahí abandonados por los cuales quería preguntarle a su hermana.

-primero me gustaría ver a Toriel-susurro mientras comenzaba a caminar seguida de su hermana- estamos en el castillo del rey que está lejos de donde vamos a ir así que debemos de tener cuidado con que no nos descubran ¿sí?-señalo la puerta del jardín- por ahí hay algún ascensor más lejos…si la memoria no me falla…-miro a sus alrededores, nadie parecía estar cerca pero aun así se movieron con cuidado para no hacer ruido y no ser vistas, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al no ver a nadie ahí pero por otro lado se preocupaba al no haberse encontrado al rey, la sala estaba tal y como la recordaba, la luz amarilla era filtrada por los vitrales, inclusive los tronos estaban en ese lugar, su memoria viajo a cuando se encontró por primera vez a Asgord, sonrió internamente.

-¿son tronos?-escucho la voz de Kaie hablar en voz baja, parecía estar asombrada de lo que veía ante ella para alegría de Frisk.

-sí, aquí estaban los reyes gobernando hace años… aquí fue donde conocí al rey Asgord, es alguien amable….-recordó la chica mirando hacia las flores- a el realmente le encanta cuidarlas pero debemos irnos…ven-le hizo seña y salieron de ahí para dar a un pasillo vacío, sabía que el lugar estaba solo pero se sentía diferente a como lo recordaba, Kaie estaba observando unas enredaderas en la pared y cuando apenas iba a decirle algo pudo notar una pequeña luz que no había visto en años, algo temblorosa se acercó y le presiono, en ese momento salieron un rectángulo con una serie de datos:

.

.

 **Frisk LV 1 00:00**

 _ **Pasillo Sala del Trono**_

 _ **Guardar Continuar**_

Cuando quiso quitarlo deslizo la mano pero eso hizo que se abriera otra parte del menú, un rectángulo que realmente no esperaba ver nunca más:

.

 _ **.**_

 **Frisk LV1 00:00**

 _ **El inicio**_

 _ **Continuar Verdadero Reset**_

 _ **.**_

-Mierda…-susurro en tono casi inaudible cuando vio esos datos ¿realmente era posible eso? Espera ¿Por qué no había tiempo? Eso significaba…¿Qué significaba? Dio un paso para atrás asustada pero le presiono levemente el que decía continuar y el menú desapareció. Esto no debía de haber pasado, le preguntaría a Sans o a Alphys en cuento pudiera, al parecer se borró su partida de cuando era niña pero eso era bueno, significaba que ya no tendría miedo de borrar todo lo que paso en estos años pero ¿Qué pasaría si le diera Reset en ese momento? Tal vez los datos habían cambiado porque ella había cambiado, miro a su hermana de reojo ¿ella tendría tal poder también? Un escalofrío la recorrió al pensar en esa posibilidad, deseaba que no fuera así pero…tendría que intentarlo- Kaie… ¿puedes presionar aquella luz por favor?-pregunto tratando de sonar segura, la pequeña se acercó confundida.

-¿cuál luz?- ¿de que hablaba su hermana? ¿Cómo podría presionar una luz?

-la que está aquí-le señalo- trata de presionarla por favor.

-no veo nada…-se confundió la niña, la sorpresa cayo en Frisk ¿realmente su hermana no podía verla? ¡Eso era genial! Espera…. ¿qué pasaría si fueran atacadas? ¿Si Kaie se viera obligada a luchar y…? ¡No! ¡Tiene que guardar inmediatamente! ¿Pero qué pasaría si guardaba? No podía arriesgarse, tenía que…mantenerse determinada costara lo que costara, esperaría hasta ver a Sans para preguntarle, no va a aguardar, va a tener cuidado para que no pase nada -¿hermana?-Kaie se preocupó al ver un sinfín de emociones pasar rápidamente por el rostro de su hermana.

-escúchame Kaie...-la tomo de los hombros poniéndose a su altura- si por alguna razón…nos llegamos a separar…si te vez involucrada en una pelea quiero que uses _Mercy_ ¿me has escuchado?-aunque eso sería lo último que pasaría, ella cuidaría a su hermana.

-¿una pelea? ¿ _mercy_?- pregunto Kaie mas confundida ¿Por qué su hermana le decía esto?

-solo si llegase a pasar…no te separes de mí y todo estará bien-contesto y luego se levantó, trato de evitar el punto de guardado-vamos, debemos continuar…aunque en estos momentos desearía tener la habilidad de Sans…-comenzó a reírse- anda, continuemos-tomo a su hermana de la mano y se apresuró a salir de ahí rápido, debían de darse prisa e ir ms que nunca con Toriel.

-¿quién es Sans?

-Sans es…un…vago-sonrió Frisk- le encantan los malos chistes, en especial los de Tock Tock -¿realmente el pasillo para salir de ahí era tan largo? Si, ya lo recordaba-él y su hermano son geniales ¿eh? Son muy buenos amigos, ellos eran como mis hermanos, son los hermanos skeletons – genial, ahora tenían que bajar esas largas escaleras, tendría que hacer una nota mental sobre decirle a Asgord si podría remodelar un poco, era algo incómodo y pesado la manera de infiltrarse en su castillo, sonrió, claro, con eso él lo cambiaria.

-¿los hermanos skeletons?-pregunto extrañada al oír esa forma de llamarlos -¿acaso son muy delgados?.

-no-contuvo la risa, era normal que pensara eso, lo bueno es que no habían tardado en bajar la escalera pero cuando llegaron a la otra habitación ella soltó la mano de su hermana sin querer cuando pudo apreciar la sala en donde se encontraban, realmente estaba igual a cuando ella había estado ahí por primera vez- El ultimo corredor…-susurro dando un par de pasos frente admirando la vista, todo estaba exactamente igual…- Aquí fue donde Sans me juzgo antes de enfrentarme con Asgord…

-¿te juzgaron? ¿Por qué?-realmente no entendía nada sobre aquel lugar.

-este mundo…este lugar…puedes ganar LOVE y EXP…-bajo la mirada volteando a ver a su hermana-¿Qué crees que sea LOVE y EXP?

-love… ¿no es amor en inglés? Y exp…me suena a los juegos ¿no son "puntos de experiencia"?-inocentemente respondió de esa forma. Frisk sonrió, le alegraba que pensara eso pero desgraciadamente en ese lugar las cosas no funcionaban así.

-normalmente si pero aquí es diferente, LOVE significa "Level Of Violence" que está hecho para medir el daño que le has causado a otros al pelear y EXP son los "Puntos de ejecución" vas ganando de eso si matas monstruos-explico a su hermana que la miraba atónita- tal vez esto suena crudo para ti, aun no has cumplido ni diez años pero...

-¿se puede evitar ganar de eso?

-si…con _mercy_ , así fue de la manera en la que pude seguir en el nivel uno, _mercy_ es piedad, cuando peleas tienes cuatro opciones, puedes pelear, que es _Fight,_ después está la de _Act_ , que significa actuar, puedes encontrar maneras de alargar la pelea tratando que su ataque disminuya o haciéndote amiga suya por esta manera, la que sigue es _Item_ , aquí puedes acceder a tus objetos y si estas herida puede usar algo para curarte y por ultimo _Mercy_ , con esta los perdonas, pero a veces debes presionar más de una vez para esto _–_ explico a Kaie que la miraba atenta.

-¿cuánto fue tu nivel de LOVE?

-me quede en el uno pero nunca ataque a nadie, no podía ¿entiendes?

-yo haré lo mismo que tu hermana, no peleare con nadie-sonrió Kaie abiertamente a su hermana. Ambas se miraron sonriendo, Frisk estaba orgullosa de la decisión de la pequeña, estaba segura que lo cumpliría, ella la apoyaría.

-bueno, es mejor seguir adelante.

-¿todavía falta?-pregunto Kaie volviendo a caminar detrás de su hermana, la cual miraba alrededor con nostalgia.

-solo un poco, cuando salgamos al otro pasillo no quiero que te alejes de mí, es probable que nos encontremos con algunos monstruos al salir de aquí por eso debes quedarte detrás de mí en todo momento-le tomo otra vez de la mano para terminar de avanzar por aquel largo pasillo, volvió ayer otro punto de guardar pero no se acercó, había decidido esperar hasta hablar con alguno de ellos dos- salieron a unos pasillos de New Home, el hogar de Asgord…el sótano gigantesco que era igual al de Toriel el cual realmente seguía igual, en tonos grises y se veía muy deprimente pero como ella ya había pensado antes, se sentía diferente el ambiente, no llevaban mucho caminando cuando vio a un froggit en una esquina, era como recordaba también.

-¿qué es eso…?-susurro Kaie aferrándose a ella.

-es un froggit, no te preocupes, él es un pacifista…-se acercó a el sonriendo, el froggit levanto la mirada y se acercó, en ese momento entro en estado de batalla, delante de ella apareció el familiar recuadro que tenía las acciones que podía hacer, escucho detrás suyo un sonido de exclamación de Kaie. – Cuando te encuentres con un monstruo y quiera pelear aparecerá este recuadro…-le enseño Frisk a la niña.

-¿no te hará daño?-pregunto algo temerosa Kaie al ver eso.

-…bueno froggit, aquí vamos…-presiono en _act_ , y aparecieron dos opciones _"amenazar"_ y _"dar cumplido"_ , escogió lo segundo y entonces apareció el siguiente texto en la caja _" Froggit no entiende lo que dices pero de alguna manera se siente bien"_ y entonces apareció un corazón rojo en la pantalla mientras venían pequeñas moscas queriendo tocar el corazón, lo movió fácilmente agradecida de que los ataques eran algo lentos, cuando termino el turno pudo ver que _mercy_ ya estaba en color amarillo y lo presiono, Froggit salto para irse a otro lugar y el texto cambio _"has ganado 0 de EX y 4 monedas de oro"_ , las monedas aparecieron en su mano y las guardo en su mochila rápidamente, le echo un vistazo a su hermana que parecía estar sorprendida.- Así es una pelea donde usas _mercy_ ¿entiendes?

-¿qué era ese corazón? Kaie mientras su hermana volvía a comenzar a caminar-¿hermana?

-te diré lo que me dijo un amigo, ese corazón de ahí era mi alma, la culminación de mí ser-la miro sonriendo- naturalmente puedo perder pero estoy segura que eso no pasara, escucha Kaie, no son las mismas…estrategias con todos ellos, esta estrategia es fácil para librarte de los froggit, pero ellos nunca te harán ataques fuertes ¿entiendes?

-si-afirmo Kaie y decidió quedarse callada, no quería que su hermana luchara… ¿y si salía muy lastimada?- Hermana… ¿qué edad tenías cuando acabaste en el subsuelo?

-déjame pensar…tenía siete años, los mismos que tu-recordó mirando hacia el techo, también pudo apreciar que ya estaban a punto de llegar a las escaleras de la casa se preguntó si Asgord estaría ahí, en ese momento deseo tener el mismo teléfono celular que Toriel le había regalado cuando había caído ahí o al menos tener el número de alguno de ellos para llamarle en ese momento.

-¿Por qué subiste al monte Ebott?-le pregunto Kaie.

-…estaba aburrida-se limitó a contestar encogiéndose de hombros sin querer decir más, espero que su hermana siguiera insistiendo pero cuando vio que no lo hizo le agradeció mentalmente-mira, cuando subamos las escaleras estaremos en la casa de Asgord…aunque técnicamente ya estamos en su casa…

-¿del rey?-los ojos le brillaron a la pequeña, Frisk asintió y ambas subieron lentamente a la espera de escuchar algún ruido que revelara que alguien estuviese en aquella casa pero no pudieron escuchar nada en aquellos momentos. Cuando subieron y la chica vio la habitación los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, realmente no habían cambiado en nada todo seguía igual en aquella casa, cuando vio en una mesita un florero con flores doradas se preguntó dónde estaba aquel amigo suyo, noto que Kaie estaba ansiosa por soltarse y explorar en esa casa.

-Kaie, debemos irnos de aquí…-susurro dirigiéndose a la puerta con su hermana mientras se asomaba por los lados para ver algo.

-¿no podemos investigar?-hizo un puchero esperando que cambiara Frisk de opinión.

-no, debemos irnos…-salieron pronto de aquella casa, cuando bajaban los escalones la chica no pudo evitar dar una última mirada hacia atrás para observar la casa, extraño, hace un segundo le había parecido ver a alguien pero…se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia, sentía algo de pena por Asgord, antes de irse el pueblo Ebott ella había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que el matrimonio Dremurr pudiera reconciliarse pero no pudo notar ningún indicio de Toriel ahí aunque tal vez era porque no había explorado tal y como había sugerido su hermana pero no quería meterse en la intimidad del rey. Caminaron hacia la salida del área de la casa para dar a unos pasillos que recordaba vagamente- cerca de aquí está un ascensor-comenzaron a caminar de nuevo hacia donde había dicho- nos llevara al núcleo y de ahí vamos a Hotland, Waterfall, Snowdin y finalmente las ruinas…pero…

-es muy largo-se quejó Kaie con su hermana ¿realmente caminaría tanto?

-no hay problema…se me ocurrirá algo-le guiño el ojo- del núcleo el ascensor nos llevara a MTT Resort, y nos acortara el camino ¡podemos encontrar a Sans!...espera…ni siquiera sé si seguirá abierto después de todo este tiempo…-medito algo pensativa.

-esperemos que sí.

-Sí, tienes razón…-llegaron al elevador que parecía estar libre, lograron abrirlo y entraron, Frisk busco los lugares disponibles, el único era el núcleo así que le presiono, esperaron a que las puertas se cerraran, cuando sintió que el elevador se movía no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no se le habían aparecido muchos monstruos, al contrario de cuando estaba por ahí la primera vez ¿acaso había pasado algo?

-¿el núcleo? –pregunto Kaie.

-el núcleo…ahí es donde está la fuente de energía el subsuelo –informo la chica a su hermana y justo cuando lo decía el ascensor paro, ambas esperaron a que abrieran las puertas y salieron, era exactamente el mismo pasillo que recordaba, ambas comenzaron a andar hacia el siguiente cuarto, el cual si ella mal y no recordaba era en donde había peleado contra Mettaton, se preguntó cómo estaría el ¿seguiría siendo la misma diva? Cuando llegaron no evito sonreír, la sala estaba igual también, bueno, reparada, recordaba que habían destrozado parte de las paredes por los ataques de las piernas largas de Mettaton- Aquí pelee contra Mettaton…-recordó en voz alta para mirar a su hermana mientras la animaba a seguir caminando- Mettaton tenía una voz espectacular, era la estrella del subsuelo ¡hasta tenía su canal de televisión!

-¡¿enserio!?-se asombró la niña.

-sí, de echo grabo nuestra batalla, fue vista en vivo y en directo cuando ocurría…-se rio Frisk- estaba algo asustada pero pude vencerle, realmente él no quería lastimarme, solo quería brillar y convertirse en estrella….era alguien agradable.

-¿qué tipo de monstruo era él?

-el…originalmente era un fantasma pero consiguió un cuerpo, un cuerpo metálico…

-¿era un robot?-pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos y brillando.

-el robot más genial del subsuelo…-confirmo, su hermana sonrió-¿te gustaría conocerlo?

-por supuesto.

Salieron de aquel lugar, la adolecente recordaba vagamente el núcleo, sabía que era como un laberinto, también los problemas que tuvo Alphys para guiarla, frunció levemente el ceño, realmente nunca se había molestado con ella por haberla engañado cuando era niña pero pensándolo bien si la expuso en peligro en varias ocasiones pero no importaba ya que eran amigas, cuando la viera le daría un abrazo…se encontró con otros monstruos, rápidamente se ocupó de ellos cuidando que ningún ataque le diera por accidente a su hermana.

-¿ahora para dónde?-pregunto Kaie mirando a todos lados esperando que no apareciera un monstruo.

-nos vamos por aquí….-su hermana la guio a la puerta de al lado que resultaba ser otro ascensor- este nos llevara a MTT Resort…-entraron y para fortuna de ellas tenia energía, así que sin más presiono el botón y este comenzó a moverse- es probable que a partir de aquí nos encontremos a más de ellos, no debes de temerles-sonrió a su hermana para infundirle ánimos pero debes de tener confianza, estoy yo a tu lado y no dejare que nada te pase ¿sí?-la pequeña asintió y el elevador se detuvo, se abrieron las puertas, salieron rápidamente, estaban en la entrada del núcleo pero estaba bien porque ya significaba que les faltaba poco, siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse fuera, justo en el pequeño puente que conectaba el núcleo con el MTT Resort, con alegría vio que el lugar estaba encendido y en buen estado lo que significaba que el lugar todavía estaba abierto-mira…este es el MTT Resort…vamos… -se aproximaron y entraron. Tenía prisa por ir y encontrarse con alguien, realmente se había sentido algo extraña en el núcleo…como si hubieran sido observadas, tal vez eran las camas de Alphys…tal vez…

.

La luz era muy brillante, estaba muy iluminado y muy limpio, tal y como debía estar una recepción de un lugar presentable, la alfombra roja estaba reluciente, las paredes seguían conservando su color amarillo y era por esto, por la fuerte luz también que daba la visión de que el lugar esa completamente de oro, algo extravagante por cierto, las niñas se aproximaron hacia una fuente que había en el centro, la original estatua que la chica recordaba ya no estaba si no ahora había otra donde estaba Mettaton con su forma humanoide haciendo una pose extravagante. Miro a su alrededor, habían pocos monstruos pero afortunadamente ningún parecía verlas a las dos, se dirigió al restaurante principal del lugar, si mal y no recordaba había cierto esqueleto que tenía una participación en un show de comedia, por no decir que necesitaba descansar de tanto caminar, la pequeña Kaie aunque aparentara estar bien no podía engañar a su hermana, ya que esta pudo notar como la niña caminaba ligeramente más lento y cojeaba un poco cuando creía que su hermana no veía.

Por no decir también que tenía hambre.

-Ven, iremos a comer…-Kaie casi se pone a salta cuando escucho eso, se dirigieron al restaurante, la persona que la atendía era otra ala que ella recordaba pero eso era algo normal, tuvieron suerte de encontrar una mesa o al menos eso fue lo que les aseguro ese monstruo, era similar a un perro pero con una forma algo humana, para alegría de la chica también les dijo que pronto comenzaría el show de comedia de un famoso esqueleto que vivía cerca de ahí. No tuvo ninguna queja contra el servicio, apenas se sentaron y las atendieron, el especial de aquel día era una orden de hamburguesa con papas a la francesa, cosa que ambas eligieron con mucho gusto, en lo que su hermana andaba admirando el lugar la mayor no pudo evitar comparar el lugar con el que ella recordaba, actualmente había una iluminación más baja, el estilo con el que estaba arreglado era más formas, era simple pero bello, no era tan ostentoso y la música que sonaba de fondo podría jurar que era un jazz suave. Cuando les trajeron sus platos y apenas iban a comerlos, escucharon un sonido proveniente del foro pequeño donde se presentaban, era un Migost si mal y no recordaba, parecía ser joven, cuando lo vio ella apretó suavemente la mano de su hermana para que no hiciera nada que las delatara, ella entendió.

-¿Probando? ¿Probando?-pregunto con su voz chillona ante el publico, la chica volteo a ver a su alrededor, había casa llena en esa ocasión al parecer y tal vez eso explicaba el aparente nerviosismo- buenas tardes a todo el público de esta noche ¡daremos inicio a nuestra hora de la comedia! Y comenzaremos con alguien que todos conocemos ¡reciban con un gran aplauso a nuestro comediante favorito…Sans!-aplaudieron los monstruos con ánimo, realmente el esqueleto era muy querido al parecer.

-Quiero que levantes el menú como si estuvieses leyéndolo, agacha la cabeza por favor-susurro Frisk inclinándose hacia ella mientras se recogía su cabello en una coleta pequeña, su hermana la miro con curiosidad pero hizo lo que le pidió, en ese instante apareció aquel al que todos esperaban, la chica agradecía tener sus lentes oscuros y se permitió observarlo, el esqueleto estaba igual con la misma chaqueta de color azul y short negro, solo se veía más bajo aunque tal vez era porque ella había crecido y por eso lo veía menos alto, parecía relajado, el sonrió al público sin observarlos mucho, tomó el micrófono.

-Come si tienes hambre pero no bajes el menú todavía por favor-volvió a susurrar Frisk mientras comía su hamburguesa sin mirar hacia ningún lado para no llamar la atención, al menos habían tenido la suerte de estar en una de las ultimas mesas que estaban cerca de la entrada, también el esqueleto estaba completamente dedicado a hacerlos reír, ella escucho sonriendo la voz de su viejo amigo, su hermana comenzó a comer las papas fritas aunque realmente no entendía realmente porque su hermana le había pedido eso ¿acaso no quería que las vieran? ¿No se supone que estaban ahí para ver su amigo? Pero estaba bien, si por algo le había dicho eso entonces lo aceptaría aunque tampoco entendía muy bien los chistes del supuesto amigo de Frisk ¿tal vez era porque era una niña? Incapaz de saber lo que pensaba su hermana mayor decidió mejor dedicarse a comer, realmente tenía mucha hambre. Fueron alrededor de diez minutos los que duro el momento de Sans para que siguiera otro, al parecer ese día se les daría preferencia a los novatos comediantes y para relajar el público habían decidido que Sans abriera o al menos eso fue lo que la chica escucho de unos monstruos que estaban cerca, escuchar eso hizo que decidiera esperar a que el tiempo de el terminara para acercarse, cuando Sans conto el ultimo chiste recibió un gran aplauso.

-Muchas gracias amigos y pues…sigan disfrutando su comida…y…eso es todo-sonrió abiertamente el esqueleto antes de oír las risas de su público, apareció otro monstruo al cual le cedió el micrófono y procedió a bajarse de ahí sonriendo.

-…Kaie por favor quédate aquí y no le hables a nadie, vuelvo en un momento-ordeno Frisk en voz baja, Kaie asintió, la chica se levantó tratando de no llamar la atención pero pudo apreciar que todos estaban concentrados en el comediante en turno el cual parecía estar cómodo y confiado, busco al esqueleto con la mirada y lo encontró algo lejos del foro cerca de una barra de bebidas también parecía que Sans se hallaba en ese momento despidiéndose del encargado así que apresuro el paso para poder llegar a tiempo, cosa que lo logro, cuando se hallaba cerca de ellos el esqueleto la noto, parecía sorprendido, le murmuro un par de palabras al otro monstruo, quien afirmo con la cabeza y se fue sin mirarles, paso a lado de la chica.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿eres un humano..?-sintió que el la miraba de pies a cabeza- eres una humana ¿no es así? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí…?

-… ¿realmente no puedes reconocerme…?-le pregunto Frisk algo nerviosa mientras se quitaba los lentes oscuros, cuando el escucho la pregunta la miro sorprendido, ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos chocolates brillaban al verle.

-Tu…-¡era imposible! ¿o es que acaso seria real? Entonces pensó…ya habían pasado alrededor de diez años desde que aquella pequeña niña se había ido del subsuelo, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido en los seres humanos lo que haría que fuera posible que aquella adolecente pudiera ser ella, no podía hablar por eso y tal vez tuviese algo que ver con sus ojos, era la primera vez que vería los ojos abiertos; ya que recordaba que siempre tenía los ojos cerrados.- ¿Frisk…?

-¿No puedo darte un abrazo Sans?-pregunto con emoción la chica acercándose un poco a él.

-Ya estas tardando niña-contesto sonriendo guiñándole cariñosamente, en un instante ella salto a sus brazos, realmente la niña ya había crecido, la última vez que la había visto era una pequeña que le llegaba a la cadera, pero ahora era un poco más baja que él, tenía su cabello recogido y usaba una ropa similar a la de cuando se habían conocido pero ahora algo más femenina, la abrazo feliz de volver a verla. Duraron así unos instantes hasta que ella se separó algo brusca.

-Demonios… ¡no debía tardar! Anda Sans…-lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo a su mesa rápidamente para confusión del esqueleto, cuando se iba acercando noto con alivio que su hermana seguía justamente en su asiento terminando de comer su hamburguesa- perdón por haber tardado Kaie…

Kaie negó con la cabeza mirando sorprendida al amigo de su hermana ¡era un esqueleto! Frisk pareció notar eso y se acercó sonriendo a ella.

-Kaie…él es mi amigo Sans ¿te hable de el recuerdas?-ella afirmo con la cabeza, la chica volteo a ver sonriendo disculpándose con su acompañante que no dejaba de ver a la niña- Sans, ella es mi hermana menor, ha venido a acompañarme.

-¿realmente eres un esqueleto de verdad?-pregunto tímida la niña sin dejar de mirarlo, él se acercó y le tendió la mano, ella le miro con curiosidad, Frisk sonrió al ver eso.

-¿nunca te enseñaron como saludar a un nuevo amigo…?-pregunto con una extraña sonrisa, Kaie miro a su hermana para preguntarle si debía de corresponder a su saludo, la cual sonrió animándola, fue entonces cuando finalmente la niña le dio la mano, y en ese instante sonó un ruido que hizo que la pequeña se sonrojara, la chica soltó una risa igual que el esqueleto.- el viejo chiste del cojín…-miro a la chica- tú también caíste con eso…-se sentó en una de las sillas desocupadas mientras tomaba el bote de kétchup que estaba en la mesa.

-Eso es cierto…-recordó con nostalgia sentándose en su asiento- ¿Kaie…? ¿No vas a terminar tu cena…?-pregunto, la niña sonrió avergonzada y se dispuso a terminar su comida.-Solo te pediré un último favor…-saco de su mochila su mp3 y se lo tendió con una mirada de disculpa.

-está bien hermana.-movió la mano para quitarle importancia pero tomo el reproductor para encenderlo- comprendo, no te preocupes por mi…-sonrió abiertamente al ponerse los audífonos escogiendo una canción cualquiera, esperaría hasta que su hermana conversara con él, entendía que Frisk se sentía mejor si ella no escuchaba ciertas cosas y como ella no quería causarle preocupaciones no le importaba ser ignorante.

-…realmente odio hacer eso…-susurro Frisk en tono culpable dándole una mirada triste a Sans, quien miro la escena con curiosidad- pero debo hablar contigo…

-nos preocupaste cuando ya no supimos nada de ti…-comenzó Sans sin poder dejar de ver a la niña con curiosidad- ¿realmente es tu hermana? Ella se parece mucho a ti niña pero parece más tímida….

-Sans...han pasado muchas cosas complicadas…pero si esa niña es mi hermana menor…-sonrió cariñosamente hacia su hermana- ella y yo estamos aquí porque he decidió que vivamos en el subsuelo…-levanto su mano hacia Sans cuando vio que este iba a decir algo- es algo complicado realmente pero es lo mejor para ella.

-¿te ha sucedido algo malo?-pregunto rápidamente Sans preocupado al ver la chica parecía algo triste- no te preocupes por eso, no preguntare, pero ya sabes, aquí tienes a un buen amigo.

-Gracias Sans…-susurro algo agradecida, después agacho su cabeza mirando lo que quedaba de su comida- hemos traído un par de cosas…pensé si…¿tú crees que tal vez…?

-¿Toriel las acepte…?-termino la pregunta por ella antes de beber del bote de kétchup, fingió que lo pensaba unos instantes pero cuando vio que la chica seguía con la cabeza abajo suspiro- no te rompas la cabeza con eso, por supuesto que las aceptara, ella te quiere mucho-la chica levanto la mirada sonriendo.

-eso espero…-después de decir eso se levantó- Sans…debo hablar contigo sobre algo mas pero quisiera que fuera afuera…- _afuera había un punto de guardado_ …recordó la chica, el la imito confundido, la niña alzo la mirada y se quitó los audífonos al ver lo que hacían- Kaie iremos a fuera, vamos…-recogieron sus maletas del suelo rápidamente para salir de aquel lugar, el esqueleto estaba confundido, se le hacía algo extraño el comportamiento de la chica pero debía de ser algo serio, las siguió hasta afuera sin detenerse siquiera a saludar a sus conocidos, cuando salieron noto que ella miraba alrededor con nostalgia pero se acercó a la fuente de Mettaton.

-No sabía que te gustaba Mettaton-sonrió el, Kaie se acercó para ver la figura de cerca, realmente esa niña se parecía mucho a su hermana, nunca se había imaginado que Frisk tuviese familia, o mejor dicho, trato de evitar en eso, siempre le quiso preguntar al respecto pero cuando insinuaba algo sobre los padres de ella solo recibía una sonrisa amable ¿podría ser que la causa de que quisiera que vivieran en el subsuelo tendría que ver con ellos? Tendría que esperar para preguntarle.

-Sigue aquí…-susurro ella viendo la chispa de luz que había ignorado al llegar, no quería presionarla todavía.-Kaie por favor no te alejes mucho…-la niña murmuro un si y se sentó ahí cerca suyo en orillas de la fuente.

-¿Frisk?

-¿tú puedes verlo aquí Sans…?-señalo ella con una sonrisa algo amarga- ese _…punto de guardado…_

-¿punto de…?-¿realmente él había oído bien lo que ella había dicho? La sonrisa de la chica hacia parecer que fuera cierto, un escalofrío lo recorrió al pensarlo- chica eso es imposible, eso desapareció cuando saliste de aquí.

-¿pero podías verlos?

-pero no interactuar con ellos-explico- podía saber cuándo tú los habías utilizado pero eso era todo.

-Era por mi determinación…-recordó ella desviando la mirada, sin querer queriendo hacerlo presiono la luz, haciendo que apareciera un recuadro.

.

 _La música de fondo, y haber disfrutado una maravillosa cena con amigos_

 _Te llena de determinación._

Volvió a presionarlo y el mensaje cambio

 **Frisk LV 1 00:00**

 _ **Hotland Recepción MTT Resort**_

 _ **Guardar Continuar**_

 _ **.**_

-¿puedes verlo Sans…?-pregunto en voz baja si mirarlo- mi primer instinto es…no guardes, pero…-sus ojos se movieron a donde estaba Kaie, quien se hallaba admirando todavía la figura glamurosa de la estatua de Mettaton- temo por ella ¿Qué pasa si nos vemos involucradas en una pelea y por error mío la lastiman? No me importa lo que me pase pero no puedo dejar que la hieran… ¿debo ser egoísta y guardar por Kaie? ¿Pero que pasara aquí si yo guardo? ¿Qué significa? No quiero tampoco hacer algo que los dañe.

-…-el no contesto, solo se encontraba mirando aquel recuadro que el tanto odiaba, escuchaba a la chica pero no podía responderle.

-Sans…¿Qué significa…?

-Niña…eso no se-se limitó a contestar comenzando a sudar un poco, eso no podía estar pasando de nuevo aunque la barrera había sido destruida ¿Por qué pasaba eso?

-Solo quiero la seguridad de Kaie-volvió a insistir- quise preguntarte antes de hacer algo.

-…

-Aunque pensando bien…esto tal vez significa que pasara algo…-comenzó ella ganándose la mirada de el sobre ella-¿Por qué otra razón podría ser? Algo pasara y estamos involucradas…y si eso sucede…si algo pasa…

-¿Quieres guardar?-pregunto el en tono frio.

-quiero mantenerla con vida…y esto es un seguro Sans…

Cruzaron miradas un par de segundos, la mirada de ella era angustiada y la de él era fría, el la entendía con lo de proteger a su hermana, el haría lo mismo para salvar a su hermano pero también se debatía, si algo pudiera pasar solo por hacer ese archivo de guardado, suspiro.

-hazlo-Frisk la miro sorprendía, él también se sorprendió al decir eso- tienes razón, eso te ayudara a protegerla y si algo llegara a pasar, nos tienes a nosotros para ayudarlos…-la dejaría hacerlo no solo porque le había pedido permiso sino también porque se lo había ganado ya que él nunca había recordado que ella llegase a usar un Reset y estaba agradecido por eso por no decir ¿Quién era el al hablar de proteger hermanos? El hace tiempo se había prometido lastimar a quien le hiciese daño a su hermano y cuando ella había llegado naturalmente desconfió de ella pero al verla hacerse amiga de todos, en especial de Papyrus y de él , le había tomado cariño, así que la protegería, a ella y a su hermana.

-..Está bien Sans…-algo nerviosa puso su mano delante de guardar, miro por última vez a Sans quien le sonrió para infundirle ánimos, suspirando presiono guardar.

.

 **Frisk LV 1 01:15**

 _ **Hotland Recepción MTT Resort**_

 _ **Guardar Continuar**_

 _ **.**_

-¿Realmente ha pasado una hora?-pregunto extrañada- realmente se ha ido muy rápido…¿no es así Kaie…?

-si hermana-afirmo sonriendo.

-Por cierto… ¿ella…?-Sans la miro señalando a Kaie, no había que pensarle mucho para saber a lo que se refería.

-no…-negó con la cabeza tomando a mano de su hermana para que se levantara- ella Ni siquiera ve los puntos de guardado, solamente puedo hacerlo yo…supongo que por la determinación.-Sans…tengo que pedirte algo…

-¿y eso es…?-no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente, era claro lo que la chica le pediría y por supuesto no podía negarse de ninguna forma ya que él también estaba ansioso de que lo pidiera igual que ella.

-¿Podrías llevarnos con Toriel…?-pregunto algo avergonzada.

-…mmm… no se…podría cansarme…y tengo que ir a trabajar tu sabes…-se cruzó de brazos fingiendo cansancio, en ese momento la niña se acercó a él, Frisk le miro encogiéndose de hombros sin saber porque su hermana hacia eso- ¿Qué sucede pequeña carie..?

-es Kaie-la niña lo sujeto de la chaqueta e hizo un puchero que le pareció muy adorable ya que le recordaba a que la hermana de ella también hacia ese tipo de gestos- por favor, llévenos con esa tal Toriel….por favor-inflo sus mejillas mirándolo con ojos de cordero degollado.

-…supongo que no podría pasarme nada si las llevo….-suspiro fingiendo dándose por vencido, Kaie se soltó de él y brinco con alegría a los brazos de la mayor que lo miraba agradecida, él le guiño.

-¿oíste hermana?-pregunto Kaie brillando, se encontraba muy feliz- nos va a llevar ¿eso es bueno verdad?

-por supuesto que si Kaie, muchas gracias por convencerlo-le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente a la menor que solo rio ante ese gesto, realmente Frisk no sabía que hacer sin ella, era su pequeña fuente de felicidad y quien la hacía seguir adelante, al menos sus padres hicieron algo bien.

-Entonces tomaremos un atajo, soy demasiado vago como para ir por la ruta normal…-le tendió la mano a Frisk-¿recuerdas como era?.

-¡Como olvidarlo…!-respondió riéndose pero recordó que Kaie no sabía nada- Kaie…iremos con el pero debes darme la mano y después cierres los ojos, ábrelos cuando yo te diga ¿si? Es para evitar que te marees y sujeta bien tu maleta-su hermana le dio mano, antes de tener que dale la mano a Sans pudo pasarla por las asas de la maleta, se alegraba que fuera una con ruedas y le tendió la mano a el-Listo Sans

-genial…-acepto la mano de la chica, hacía mucho que no llevaba alguien consigo o a más personas, suspiro, realmente hoy era un día movido, en un instante él se teletransportó a un lugar que esperaba que ella recordara y uno al que todavía iba de vez en cuando con su hermano. Echo un vistazo al lugar cuando llegaron, estaba tranquilo y silencioso pero estaba seguro que la otra persona estaría ahí- Ya llegaron niñas.

Ambas abrieron los ojos y la visión les quito el aliento, Kaie estaba maravillada ¡era nieve! ¡era la primera vez que la veía ahí de cerca! Se agacho para tomar rápido algo de nieve y lanzarla hacia el cielo, dio vueltas mientras caía a sus pies y entonces rio dejándose caer en el suelo para hacer un ángel de nieve, ella siempre había querido hacer uno, Sans miro divertido esa escena que había logrado ver, esa niña parecía ser cariñosa y entonces volteo a ver con preocupación a la chica que miraba algo ida el lugar en lo que dejaba caer su maleta al suelo…ella seguía sin creerlo al parecer…Los árboles, los arbustos, la nieve…el mismo escenario….e incluso esa puerta, con temor fue acercándose hacia ella con el corazón en la mano, solo paso sus dedos por encima de ella con cuidado de no tocarle ya que aún le parecía un sueño, ella realmente estaba ahí, sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse llorosos y la vista comenzó a nublarse, escucho pasos detrás suyo. Sans la miro preocupado al verla en ese estado.

-Frisk…-susurro su nombre, ella volteo a verlo y esbozo una sonrisa algo temerosa- ¿no vas a tocar…?-pregunto suavemente.

-Y-yo…-ambos escucharon como la voz se le quebró un poco, era realmente mucha la emoción que sentía en esos momentos que no podía decir ninguna palabra, todavía pensaba que era irreal lo que sucedía, él le puso la mano sobre el hombro dándole apoyo, entendía un poco la reacción de la chica, con su mano libre el toco la puerta algo fuerte de lo acostumbrado, la niña que estaba atrás se levantó un poco al oír el ruido, escucharon pasos detrás de la puerta, Frisk comenzó a temblar un poco, en ese instante la puerta se abrió por una cabra con forma algo humanoide, estaba igual, usaba un vestido de un tono más oscuros pero tenía esa misma cálida y maternal sonrisa que le había mostrado hace diez años cuando había caído a aquellas ruinas.

-¿Sans que….?-la sonrisa de la mujer se congelo al ver que el esqueleto estaba acompañado, era una humana sin duda y se le hacía conocida, debía ser alguna adolecente, eso fue lo que pensó pero entonces….. ¿Por qué se le hacía conocida? No muchos humanos iban al subsuelo y ya conocía a los que generalmente iban ¿pero porque esa chica? Se detuvo a verla cuidadosamente hasta que noto el suéter….un suéter azul con dos franjas magentas igual que…ella abrió un poco más los ojos sorprendías y llevándose una mano a la boca miro el rostro de la chica, su piel ligeramente morena y cabello castaño…busco frenética su mirada y en cuanto lo hizo sucedió algo que hizo que sus ojos estuvieran en lágrimas, aquella chica cerro los ojos un instante y le regalo una gran sonrisa como la que recordaba de aquella niña a la que quería tanto y no había visto en años.-¿F…Frisk…?-pregunto con la voz ligeramente más alta.

-Volví mamá…-susurro mirándola ya sin importarle que las lágrimas se derramaran y sin previo aviso salto hacia aquella persona a la que tanto quería ver- estoy en casa mamá, estoy en _casa_ ….-la abrazo algo fuerte sin dejar de llorar, estaba tan feliz de estar ahí, de estar en sus brazos.

-Mi niña ..Eres tu-le correspondió el abrazo Toriel con emoción y sin dejar de llorar, se sentía feliz, se sentía completa al ver a su quería hija volver después de tantos años – Frisk….Frisk estoy tan contenta…-ambas duraron en ese abrazo mucho tiempo, en el cual la pequeña Kaie se había acercado curiosa y con asombro al ver a su hermana en ese estado, esa era la primera vez en la que la veía llorar desde que había nacido ¿pero quién era esa mujer? Pregunto con la mirada a Sans pero este la oculto detrás de él y le hizo seña de que guardara silencio, ella le hizo caso, volviendo mirar a su hermana, si Frisk estaba así era porque estaban a salvo…ya nada les haría daño.

Tanto tiempo había soñado Frisk con ese reencuentro, cuando tiempo no había soñado con que podría ver a sus mejores amigos y su viejo hogar, sus miedos y preocupaciones se fueron en los brazos de aquella mujer maternal, todo iba a estar bien, estaban bien, esto era lo correcto, el poco arrepentimiento que había comenzado a formarse de fue, estaba en casa, en su casa, ahora podía vivir feliz, podrían estar a salvo, ese hombre nunca más le podría hacer daño…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _El volver a tu viejo hogar con las personas que amas, te llena de Determinación_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Nota: Hola gracias por leer, les dejo el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado, en el proximo habra mas reencuentros! gracias por los que han decidido seguir esta historia n.n agradezco los comentarios y no podre responderlo en esta ocasión, Fanfiction no me deja ver los reviews -.- asi que lo dejare para la proxima semana , que es cuando pienso actualizar , en fin, feliz martes :D se agradecen los comentarios y las criticas .

Nos vemos!


	4. Capitulo 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Toby Fox, a excepción de algunos como Kaie

.

 _pd: Perdon por las faltas de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar_

.

.

Capítulo 3

.

.

¿Realmente estaría bien si pudiera comer un poco? Aquel trozo de pastel de caramelo se veía realmente delicioso pero le intimidaba un poco el tamaño del pedazo que le habían dado unos minutos antes, no es como si no estuviese agradecida si no al contrario, estaba inmensamente feliz pero aun así le costaba un poco el aceptar todas esas cosas tan de repente, le gustaba pero tenía un poco de miedo de que esto fuera un sueño y cuando durmiera esa noche y despertara se diera cuenta de que todo era irreal.

-¿no te gusto...?-pregunto a sus espaldas Toriel acercándose preocupada trayendo un vaso de leche consigo para ella, lo deposito suavemente en la mesa frente a la niña que parecía pensativa desde que le había servido aquel trozo de pastel.

-n-no es eso…-exclamo la niña rápidamente al ver que el rostro de Toriel cambiaba de una sonrisa alegre a una triste en solo un segundo, se apresuró a tomar el tenedor que tenía a lado de su plato sonriéndole- es solo que se ve tan delicioso que me da algo de pena comerlo.

-no hay problema mi niña, lo hice para ustedes-sonrió cariñosamente la mujer sin dejar de moverse en la cocina, era de mañana pero era un buen día para un desayuno ligero por eso había decidido darles pastel hoy pero no evito fruncir un poco el ceño al ver la hora- pero Frisk aún no se ha levantado…-miro a Kaie mientras se ponía a lavar unos trastes que se encontraban sucios- ¿podrías ir a levantar a tu hermana querida? Debemos aprovechar el día para terminar de arreglar hoy.

-claro-se levantó de un salto de la silla-en un momento vuelvo…-salió de aquella cocina reconfortante, le gustaba mucho el ambiente de aquella casa, tenía vida a diferencia de su viejo hogar, su hermana le había dicho que iban a vivir de ahí en adelante con esa mujer, parecía buena persona aunque en un momento se sorprendió al verla ya se estaba acostumbrando a su persona aunque fuese un monstruo, esa mujer se parecía a una mamá, la había arropado antes de dormir, inclusive la había peinado había ido a desayunar, les había cocinado un rico pastel, sonrió muy feliz al caminar por aquel pasillo, inclusive ambas tenían un cuarto cada quien, aunque actualmente habían dormido en una habitación, esa habitación donde habían dormido las últimas dos noches iba a ser solo de Kaie y el que estaban pintando y arreglando era para Frisk, cuando llego a la puerta no toco y sencillamente entro.

-hermana…-la llamo en voz alta acercándose a la cama que estaba de lado derecho que era donde estaba la chica dormida, no quería despertarla ya que en su opinión su hermana se merecía un merecido descanso, algo le decía que durante el viaje que hicieron hacia el subsuelo su hermana no había descansado más que un par de horas por día, lo más probable para protegerla, inflo sus mejillas, si su hermana la protegía tanto ¿quién la protegería a ella?- Frisk…-ahora intento despertarla diciendo su nombre, su hermana estaba realmente dormida, le toco un par de veces el rostro con su dedo volviendo a repetir su nombre, cuando comenzó a balbucear la mayor y supo la pequeña que iba por buen camino.-¡Her-ma-na!...

-no lo sé…-susurro la chica hablando en sueños dándose la vuelta aun si despertarse.

-Hermanaaaaa….-Frisk sonrió abriendo los ojos aprovechando que estaba de espaldas , eran extrañas las veces cuando Kaie debía despertarla ya que desde siempre ella era la que se levantaba temprano para hacer los desayunos y prepararla para la escuela…la escuela era cierto ¡Kaie debía de seguir estudiando! Eso debería hablarlo con Toriel inmediatamente, no quería que la niña perdiera clases, aún estaban en periodo escolar y suponía que en el subsuelo hubiera una escuela así que lo más probable es que terminara estudiando ahí pero ¿qué estudiaría ella? Al parecer esa parte no la había pensado. En ese momento sintió pequeños piquetes (por llamarle de algún modo) que su hermana le daba en la espalda pero sin mucha fuera- Toriel nos hizo un pastel para desayunar… anda, quiere que lo comamos- los pasteles de su mamá…cerro los ojos mientras rodaba de nuevo fingiendo estarse despertando, logrando engañar a la menor.

-¿despertar? ¿Pastel?-abrió los ojos mirando a su hermana que parecía estar feliz- parece que me quede dormida ¿ya has desayunado?-le pregunto bostezando mientras se tallaba los ojos al sentarse a orillas de la cama, si era sincera si había descansado bien en esa ocasión para su sorpresa aunque tal vez se debía a que había quedado muy cansada por haber pintado todo el día de ayer.

-quise esperarte-respondió Kaie alejándose para darle espacio, observo como su hermana se levantaba y hacia estiramientos- creo que ella también te espera para que desayunemos juntas las tres….-si mal y no recordaba había visto poniéndola agua a hervir para hacerse un café, o eso era lo que le había dicho Toriel al ver su cara confundida- creo que deberías darte prisa hermana.

-Voy, voy…-busco el peine en el pequeño escritorio para peinarse, su cabello tendía a ser algo indomable por las mañanas pero ya se había acostumbrado al respecto- ¿cómo dormiste Kaie? ¿Pudiste descansar bien?- agradecía que ese día se mostraba muy cooperativo su cabello y no había ningún nudo por ningún lado.

-Si

\- eso es bueno-termino dejando el peine donde lo había agarrado, sonrió al ver a Kaie- es mejor que vayamos ya con mamá ¿Por qué no te adelantas? Solo deja cambiarme la blusa para no ir completamente en pijamas –la niña afirmo moviendo la cabeza y salió de la habitación, se acercó a su maleta para tomar la prenda cuando noto que todavía estaba en aquella habitación aquel dibujo de flores doradas colgada en la pared, se pasó rápido la blusa de color azul de manga corta por encima (su pijama consistía en un short azul y blusa de tirantes del mismo color pero algo le decía que si Toriel le veía con esa ropa no le iba a parecer muy bien) había pensado en la noche en buscarle a él, durante esos dos días no salió de la casa para ayudar con los arreglos de su habitación pero si hoy había tiempo iría encontrarle, se lo debía, decidió ya no hacer esperar más a su familia y salió del cuarto en dirección del pequeño comedor, Toriel había cambiado algunos muebles y hecho pequeños cambios pero se mantenía la esencia de su calidez. Cuando llego observo que ya estaba sentada también su mamá con una taza de café y una rebanada de pastel, enfrente suyo estaba Kaie y a su lado ya estaba servida su porción- buenos días mamá.

-Muy buenos días hija ¿has dormido bien?-pregunto con una sonrisa maternal Toriel mirando como su hija se sentaba en la mesa, esperaba que le gustara el pastel.

-sí, no te preocupes-ella miro a su hermana- anda Kaie pruébalo, los pasteles de mamá son muy ricos-sonrió tomando el tenedor y agarrando un pequeño pedazo del pastel, al comerlo pudo saber que era de caramelo justo como el que le había cocinado de pequeña, al ver que su hermana comenzó a comer Kaie la imito descubriendo que era cierto lo que le había dicho- muchas gracias mamá.

-muchas gracias-repitió Kaie comiendo.

Toriel sonrió.

-me alegra tanto que les haya gustado mis niñas-hizo una pausa para darle un trago a su café, se sentía muy feliz porque les había gustado a las dos su pastel- hoy solo falta mover los muebles a la habitación, las acomodamos y listo.

-está bien…-bajo el tenedor lento dirigiendo una mirada de reojo hacia su hermana que estaba próxima a terminar de comer su parte, al parecer hoy era uno de esos días donde ella amanecía con mucha hambre- quería preguntarte algo ¿hay escuelas en el subsuelo?

-¿escuela?- sus ojos brillaron al escuchar por lo que si hija le pregunto- claro que sí, poco después de haber salido pude crear una escuela, está a faldas del monte Ebott, todos los niños del pueblo y parte del subsuelo estudian ahí, actualmente estamos integrando también la opción de secundaria para aquellos que deseen continuar estudiando ahí.

-¿entonces eres la directora? –pregunto asombrada Frisk.

-lo soy -Toriel se veía orgullosa al afirmarlo- contamos con maestros que son humanos y algunos son monstruos, es una escuela que tiene calidad, aunque actualmente está cerrada porque están haciendo unas remodelaciones a las aulas, las clases se retomaran dentro de una semana. ¿Por qué preguntas querida?

-quiero que Kaie continúe con sus estudios así que me preguntaba si hubiera algún lugar que…-se detuvo al pensar en lo que había dicho Toriel, la miro confundida- ¿espera? En el pueblo… ¡pero no he visto ningún monstruo! Inclusive le pregunte a Lauz pero él me dijo que debería de preguntarte sobre eso, cuando llegamos al pueblo no vi a ninguno ¿puedes decirme porque?

-Veras mi niña la razón es que al poco tiempo de estar en la superficie llegaron personas a comprobar si realmente nosotros existíamos…-Toriel desvió la mirada a la taza que tenía en sus manos, eso hizo que a Frisk le diera un mal presentimiento sobre lo que le iba a contar- algunos no tenían buenas intenciones y nos vimos involucrados en ciertos casos que afectaron a monstruos inocentes, así que Asgord se reunió con el alcalde del pueblo para llegar a un acuerdo y entonces apareció la Dra. Alphys con una invención suya, era una pulsera que permite a los portadores tomar apariencia humana, originalmente solo era por dos horas pero ahora podemos durar 8 horas con esa apariencia, las pulseras fueron distribuidas y con ello podemos ir a la superficie a nuestro antojo sin temor a nada, como ya no fuimos vistos dejamos de llamar la atención y todo se calmó-volvió a beber de su café dándole una mirada algo triste a la chica- realmente es algo muy injusto y no creo que haya sido la mejor decisión pero de esta manera todos están a salvo….por primera vez ese Asgord pudo hacer algo bien-frunció el ceño ante la mención del rey.

-entonces ¿aún no has perdonado a Asgord…?-pregunto Frisk sintiendo pena por él.

-¿el rey?-pregunto Kaie mirando a su hermana, ella asintió y la niña se emocionó ¡un rey! Por no decir que no era sobre cualquier rey si no sobre el rey del subsuelo -me gustaría conocerlo ¿puedo?-se dirigió a la chica con las manos juntas casi saltando sentada.

-no le veo ningún problema al respecto-le tomo las manos y sonrieron juntas a la vez- es buena persona, es amable y es quien cuida las flores doradas en el castillo, estoy segura que se llevaran bien-respondió ella con alegría haciendo que su hermana se bajara de la silla comenzando a saltar por la emoción que le producía la posibilidad de poder conocer a aquel monstruo- ¿él todavía vive en el castillo verdad?-volteo a ver a Toriel que se había mantenido callada en ese tiempo viéndolas interactuar- ¿mamá?

-¿…? Ah…si, el sigue ahí-Toriel sonrió levantándose de la mesa con cuidado y recogiendo los platos que habían usado- primero acabamos tu cuarto y después comentamos lo de ver a ese…-antes de que pudiera decir algo para dirigirse al rey escucharon como tocaron la puerta de las ruinas (Toriel les había enseñado una pequeña radio que tenía ahí arriba para escuchar si tocaban la puerta de las ruinas en contacto con el exterior)-¿Por qué no van a abrir en lo que lavo esto?.

-está bien-Frisk miro a Kaie al responder-yo iré, Kaie cámbiate por la ropa de ayer para que no ensucies esa limpia, después de todo, hoy es el último día acomodando ese cuarto ¿sí?

-lo hare.

Toriel observo en silencio como ambas se retiraban y decidió ir a lavar aquellos platos, cuando vio como charlaban esas dos niñas no pudo evitar comparar la escena con otra que había visto hace años entre sus otros dos hijos, cerró los ojos, los extrañaba, ahora y siempre pero ya había aprendido a lidiar con el sentimiento de pérdida de sus dos niños, a pesar de los años Frisk le seguía diciendo mamá lo cual la hacía feliz pero por otro lado Kaie… la niña era más tímida pero era cariñosa, al menos podía notar eso con la forma de acercarse a su hermana mayor, la cual, le había asegurado a Toriel, en poco tiempo sería igual con ella, solo debía acostumbrarse a su presencia y realmente ya la quería, Toriel ya quería a la pequeña a pesar del poco tiempo que tenía ahí con ella, había ganado otra hija más y las cuidaría, no dejaría que nada les pasara a sus preciosas niñas.

.

¿Quién podía ser? Se preguntó Frisk bajando entre saltos las escaleras, era temprano todavía, realmente quería ponerse con lo de la decoración para descansar un poco ahí, también debía de hablarle a Lauz ya que le había prometido que estarían en contacto así como también debía de hablar con Toriel sobre donde podría conseguir ropa para ella y Kaie en el subsuelo, lo bueno es que habían cambiado un poco el cuarto que sería de Kaie dándole una apariencia más acorde de una niña para que se sintiera cómoda en esa habitación, todo iba bien, incluso ya se le estaban quitando aquellos moretones…con este tipo de pensamientos abrió la puerta encontrándose con un sorprendido Sans, tal vez esperaba que Toriel abriera, se encogió de hombros al pensar eso, bueno eso era normal después de todo, solo llevan dos días ahí.

-Hola Sans, buenos días-saludo sonriendo a su amigo-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ….tan temprano.

-Toriel me llamo pidiéndoles que les ayudara a mover un par de cosillas-paso a través de la puerta para resguardarse del frio, la chica cerró la puerta-¿Qué haces tan temprano levantada?

-ya vez…-contesto, era bueno que su mamá le hubiese llamado a él, acabarían más pronto de lo esperado, noto que su acompañante la miraba fijamente-¿sucede algo Sans?

-¿debería?-se encogió de hombros- solo me sorprende que ella no te haya dicho nada acerca de eso-señalo las piernas descubiertas de la chica sonriendo burlonamente, ella se sonrojo fuertemente haciendo que el sonriera aún más.

-e-eso es porque es de la pijama…y…-dejo de intentar excusarse cuando vio que este aguantaba las ganas de reírse- ¡dejame Sans!-se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar para dejarle atrás, pero escucho como la seguía- ¿Cómo esta Paps?-volteo a verlo curiosa por saber de él.

-Ahí sigue como el líder de la guardia real-suspiro- el aún no sabe que estas aquí ¿segura que quieres eso?

-ya les dije, hasta que esté todo listo no deben decirle a nadie más que estamos aquí…de otra manera no será divertido-rio suavemente poniéndose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- también debo hablar con Kaie al respecto, es una niña que aún no sabe algunas cosas, hasta ahora se ha tomado bien que ustedes no sean humanos pero me preocupo por la reacción que tenga sobre los demás.

-parece algo madura-insinuó el tratando se seguirle el paso a la joven humana- aunque tiene una apariencia gentil y tierna pero parece que intuye algunas cosas que los niños de su edad no deberían ¿me equivoco?-pregunto.

-es mi culpa-se detuvo Frisk cuando escucho ese análisis del esqueleto sobre la pequeña, el cual fue muy acertado para su gusto, ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro- he tratado de hacer que no pierda la inocencia que tiene pero eso no evita que se dé cuenta de ciertas cosas, me temo que he descuidado mi papel de hermana mayor en ese sentido, es una niña, las niñas solo deben preocuparse por no jugar lo suficiente o comer dulces-lo miro con una sonrisa triste- solo es una niña pequeña Sans…y ya la he hecho que se preocupe por cosas que no le corresponden-al decir eso recordó una vieja conversación entre sus padres, se sorprendió y después comenzó a reír para desconcierto del esqueleto.

-¿sucede algo chica?-esa risa extraña de la chica lo confundió mucho.

-es solo que recordé algo gracioso…algo cruelmente gracioso…-suspiro recargándose en la pared cruzándose de brazos.-Toriel no me ha preguntado al respecto, tu dijiste que cuando quisiera podría contarte…-levanto sus ojos hacia él, los entrecerró- sé que tarde o temprano debo de decírselos, porque son mi familia, porque deben saberlo y porque quiero contarlo pero…-cerro los ojos completamente-es difícil lidiar con los recuerdos...

-Frisk…-él estaba sorprendido al ver los cambios de la chica ¿Cómo podría ayudarla? Se quedaron así un par de segundos, comprendió que nada de lo que le dijera le ayudaría fue por eso que prefirió darle espacio para que se recuperara. Realmente ella ya había crecido ¿por cuantos problemas habría pasado para que fuera así?

-lo siento…-ella se forzó a sonreír abriendo los ojos, él se sintió mal por ella al verla así, entonces se acercó y le pellizco ambas mejillas con sus manos, la sorprendió- ¡oye..!

-a Toriel no le gustara verte así- recordó Sans bajando sus manos para ponerlas en su chaqueta- no te presiones Frisk, cuando llegue el momento en el que estés lista ahí estaremos.

-gracias Sans…-no pudo evitar mostrarle una sonrisa, después de todo, tal vez era normal que al hablar de cosas algo tristes el pudiese comprenderla-bueno, entonces es mejor que vayamos arriba ya que estoy segura que no tardara cierta persona en aparecer…-escucharon pasos adelante suyo y decidieron terminar de avanzar hacia arriba, cuando llegaron a las escaleras vieron a una Kaie sorprendida usando un overol algo manchado de pintura- ¿ya estas lista?-pregunto la chica acercándose.

-te tardaste y quise saber…-miro al esqueleto sorprendida de verlo ahí-¿nos va a ayudar también?

-esa es la idea-contesto Frisk a su hermana sonriendo- será algo genial

-será _Sanstacional_ -les guiño al decir esto, causando una carcajada en la mayor y una cara de incredulidad con una sonrisa a medias de la menor- parece que tengo el público algo difícil hoy.

-lo siento-Kaie no sabía que más decir ante Sans así que sonrió disculpándose, jalo de la mano a su hermana-debemos ir a terminar eso… ¡quiero ver tu habitación terminada! ¡Vamos!- completamente emocionada se llevó a la chica hacia arriba dejándolo ahí solo al intento de comediante (según su opinión) estaba ansiosa porque Toriel y Frisk le habían prometido que al terminar la habitación la llevarían a conocer la ciudad más cercana que se llamaba Snowdin, quería conocer el subsuelo, así como explorar aquel lugar donde estaban, el cual tenía entendido que eran las ruinas, quería poder ver todo, lo más cercano a salir era cuando visitaba el patio, donde ayudaba a Toriel a regar las flores. Mientras caminaban al cuarto en el que trabajan observo disimuladamente hacia el esqueleto, él y su hermana parecían muy amigos, parecía alguien confiable, ya que había visto que cuando estaban charlando ella sonreía la mayor parte del tiempo, si Frisk confiaba en el significaba que entonces era buena persona pero no podía evitar desconfiar un poco, cuando el esqueleto noto que la niña lo miraba él le sonrió, ella desvió la mirada ligeramente avergonzada, Frisk miro confundida a su hermana sin notar que su amigo iba ahogando su risa.

 _Realmente se parecen_ -pensó Sans divertido viendo como la chica preguntaba a la pequeña sobre su sonrojo, recordó con añoranza los días que la mayor había estado en el subsuelo hace años, definitivamente todos estarían emocionados de tenerla de vuela cuando supieran que ella estaría de ahí en adelante, por no tomar en cuenta que se encariñarían rápidamente con Kaie, que era simplemente adorable.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación vieron que Toriel ya estaba ahí observando el cuarto desde el centro, parecía pensativa sobre el lugar.

-mamá ya llego Sans- informo Frisk acercándose hacia ella, la mujer se sobresaltó un poco volteando a verla sorprendida, realmente había estado muy metida en sus pensamientos- ¿sucede algo?

-nada en especial mi niña…es solo que me pensaba si el color realmente era el ideal…-murmuro pensativa observando las paredes, pero tras decir esto; el esqueleto observo que ambas hermanas pusieron una cara algo extrañas, a la mayor juraría verle una especie de tic en el ojo y con una cara que decía "¿Es enserio?" para después irse contra una pared y golpear su cabeza repetidas veces con ella, desde su lugar podía escucharla decir algo como "no ahora por favor", mientras que la niña parecía nerviosa y movía sus manos de forma algo extraña, algo le decía que había pasado algo sobre la pintura, Kaie rápidamente fue con Toriel y algo torpe le jalo un poco el vestido para que la viera, Toriel la miro sorprendía por esta acción.

-T-Toriel ¡el color está muy bien! A mi hermana le encanta el color azul, es un muy buen color ¿verdad hermana?-voltea a preguntar a la chica pero ve el estado en el que está se quedó callada poniéndose nerviosa de forma visible y miro a Sans que parecía confundido, la niña se acercó a el decidida tomándole de la mano-¿verdad que el color azul es el ideal?

-¿eh?- ¿Qué se suponía que dijera? Kaie lo miraba intensamente con una expresión que decía "di que sí", desvió su mirada hacia Frisk que seguía aun en su trance, decidió apiadarse en ese momento de aquellas humanas, así que metió sus manos en sus bolsillos acercándose un poco hacia Toriel, observo toda la habitación -¿sabes Tori? Creo que realmente es un buen color el que está ahora.

Toriel volteo a verlo sonriendo.

-¿Tú crees? –Pregunto alegre ella mirando las paredes- si, tal vez les queda muy bien ese color, en tal caso-junto sus manos dirigiéndose hacia a el-¿crees ayudarnos para mover los muebles? Me gustaría terminar aquí para poder enseñarle a Kaie las ruinas, querías conocerlas ¿verdad pequeña?-volteo hacia la niña, quien sonrió abiertamente-oh…es cierto…-cerro los ojos suspirando-creo que me deje el horno encendido, iré a darle una vuelta.

-¿Qué estas horneando?-pregunto Kaie mirándola curiosa sin evitar acercarse un poco hacia a ella, a Kaie le gustaba mucho la comida de Toriel, cada comida que hacía era deliciosa para ella.

-Estoy horneando un pastel de chocolate ¿quieres ir conmigo a echarle un vistazo?-pregunto Toriel acercándose a Kaie sonriendo maternalmente teniéndole la mano, los ojos de la pequeña brillaron ante la mención del postre.

-¡sí!-contesto Kaie ansiosa, tomándole de la mano, ambas se sonrieron, salieron del cuarto dejando a Sans y a Frisk ahí todavía, Sans estaba metido en sus pensamientos que no había notado que cierta chica se había acercado a él.

-así que…"Tori"…-pregunto Frisk cruzada de brazos detrás del esqueleto, este se sobresaltó mientras ella reía silenciosamente de su expresión, era raro tomarle a él de sorpresa, así que se aprovecharía de reírse de el un rato.

-niña…no me asustes de esa manera-gruño volteando a verla mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.- no quieras matarme del susto-sonrió.

-no me cambies del tema Sans, la llamaste "Tori" ¿Qué clase de intención tienes hacia mi mamá?-lo miro fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados aun cruzada de brazos, observándolo sospechosamente- ¿son intensiones serias?

-¿pero que estas….?-unas pequeñas manchas celestes adornaron su cara- solo somos amigos niña, no tengo ese interés en la reina ¿sabes?

-mmm…-ella se acercó hacia el aun mirándolo sospechosa haciendo una pequeña mueca- ¿estás seguro? ¿Completamente seguro sobre eso Sans?

-claro que si-dando un paso detrás respondió, pero la chica aun lo seguía- oh vamos chica ¿desconfías de mí?-comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso al ver que tan cerca se le ponía Frisk, saco sus manos de sus bolsillos para detenerla- estoy siendo sincero…-choco contra la pared-…creo que es mejor que te alejes, estas muy cerca.

-…-la chica acerco aún más su rostro al de él, era indescriptible ya en ese punto el rostro de Frisk, Sans ya no podía leerle lo que iba a hacer, y por alguna extraña razón se sintió nervioso al tenerle tan cerca, tal vez era porque nadie se le acercaba de esa forma tan…personal y no quería ser asesinado tampoco por cierta persona, que por cierto ya se estaba tardando un poco-¿Por qué pareces nervioso Sans?-sonrió "inocentemente" al verle actuar de esa forma.

-yo no estoy…-se calló al ver la mirada que ella le daba-deberíamos empezar con lo de los muebles ¿no crees?-con un movimiento rápido de su mano, pudo volver su alma azul para moverla al otro extremo del cuarto, escucho sus réplicas sin dejar de sonreír burlonamente pero preocupado por dentro, ¿Por qué se había sentido nervioso? en ese instante escucho voces y pasos, así que devolvió el alma de la chica a su color original, mientras el respiraba para calmarse un poco.

-pero no creas que me lo he olvidado todavía Sans-sonrió la chica abiertamente algo extrañamente aterradora, el esqueleto la miro sorprendido y entonces aparecieron Kaie y Toriel riéndose, Frisk le guiño un divertida, sonrió internamente al ver el leve sonrojo en el rostro de él, algo le decía que había encontrado una manera perfecta de molestarlo.

-más tarde podremos comer pastel de chocolate-anuncio canturreando Kaie bailando animadamente, entonces se percató de su hermana-¿aún no han acomodado los muebles?

-es que Sans conto unos chistes muy graciosos-se encogió de hombros Frisk mirando solamente a su hermana- será muy rápido acomodar todo gracias a la habilidad de Sans-señalo el lugar más alejado de la puerta, una pared que tenía un gran armario-¿Sans podrías poner ahí la cama? Esta afuera en el pasillo.

-ya voy niña.

-en tal caso mejor me retiro a la cocina-sonrió Toriel- iré a preparar las cosas para adornar cuando esté listo-miro a Frisk- Kaie me ha pedido que la deje ayudar a decorarlo ¿verdad mi niña?.

-¡sí!

-en tal caso dejare todo preparado, creo que no podremos estar todos en el cuarto tampoco, bueno, me voy-observo a Sans- te dejo cuidando a mis niñas Sans, no las dejes que se lastimen por favor-dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto, Frisk pudo escuchar el susurro del esqueleto diciendo "¿y quién me defiende a mi" pero parecía que la mujer no lo había escuchado, la chica sonrió, parecía que venían buenos tiempos para divertirse con él.

-Kaie, quédate cerca de mi ¿sí?-pregunto Frisk, su hermana asintió- anda Sans… ¿podrías comenzar?

-me deberían pagar por esto-suspiro levantando su mano al momento en el que una de sus pupilas cambiaba a color azul- me debes una por esta Frisk…-camino un par de pasos hacia la entrada, cuando su mano estaba dirigida hacia el mueble; este fue envuelto por una luz azul levantándose del suelo, con un simple movimiento en un instante la cama estaba en el lugar donde debía de estar, Frisk aplaudió sonriendo.

-buen trabajo, solo falta acomodar lo demás pero estoy segura que lo conseguirás….te daré un bote de kétchup entero y nuevo para ti solo, lo prometo-juro Frisk cruzándose de brazos, sintió como le jalaban la mano, miro, era Kaie, parecía estar muy sorprendida-¿Qué sucede Kaie?

-s-su ojo…¡levanto la cama!...¿cómo?-balbuceo la pequeña sin poder creer todavía lo que había visto- ¿Cómo..?

-Kaie…-Frisk le echo una mirada a Sans, pidiéndole que se encargara de acomodar lo demás, el asintió, ella se puso de rodillas para estar a la misma altura de la niña, le puso las manos en los hombros para que le prestara atención, sabía que todavía tenía dudas respecto a la vida en el subsuelo- tú ya te has dado cuenta que aquí las personas que viven son monstruos ¿verdad? También te has dado cuenta que no son malos como generalmente nos hacen creer en las historias ¿no es así?-Kaie mueve afirmativamente su cabeza- también te has dado cuenta que aquí hay una manera singular de luchar ¿verdad?

-es con el alma ¿no?-pregunto Kaie recordando el corazón rojo que había visto hace unos días.

-si, hay algunos que pueden cambiar el color del alma de acuerdo a su forma de lucha, no son muchos, son pocos pero pueden hacerlo-señalo a Sans que parecía dormitar un poco recargado en la pared- su color es azul, pueden mover cualquier cosa hacia cualquier lado igual que su hermano.

-¿tiene un hermano?

-si, Papyrus…-sonrió nostálgica Frisk suspirando para después ver a su hermana guiñándole el ojo-¿puedes creer que me mando a la zona de amigos hace unos años? Tu hermana fue rechazada (aunque no estaba interesada románticamente pero…)

-¿de verdad?-se asombró la niña ante lo que había escuchado ¡su hermana rechazada! ¿por el hermano de aquel esqueleto? Se alejó de Frisk rápidamente para saltar sobre Sans, este se sobresaltó y ambos cayeron al suelo por la fuerza del impacto, ella se sentó sobre el en menos de un segundo-¿es cierto? ¿Es cierto lo que ella me dijo?

-¿de qué hablan?-pregunto Sans confundido levantando la cabeza en dirección de la chica- ¿Qué le has dicho?

-que Papyrus me rechazo-hizo una pose un tanto dramática apoyándose en la pared tapando su rostro- el gran Papyrus me rechazo a pesar que cumplía con sus estándares-fingió lloriquear un poco causando una sonrisa en el esqueleto.

-ya vez, es el demasiado genial para ti-trato de levantarse un poco pero le era imposible por la humana que seguía sobre el- anda Kaie, levántate que me aplastas desde los huesos-se rio ante su chiste sin darse cuenta de la pequeña mueca de ella.

-¿Cuál eran sus estándares?-Kaie ignoro al esqueleto para diversión de Frisk, realmente su hermanita a veces podía ser todo un caso.

-saber cocinar espagueti-se acercó abriendo los brazos para que Kaie se apoyara en ella y poder levantarse- pero evidentemente el no podía corresponderme, los inexistentes sentimientos que no eran mutuos-viendo que su hermana seguía sin levantarse decidió darse la vuelta- creo que le diré a Toriel que alguien no va a poder ayudarle a decorarle el pastel…

-¡ya voy! ¡ya voy!-brinco de forma fuerte provocando un pequeño ruido en el esqueleto, salió corriendo apurada en dirección de la cocina, Frisk sonrió, realmente era muy fácil a veces hacerla cambiar de opinión pero se acercó algo preocupada ante su amigo -¿estás bien? Me pareció escuchar algo tronar.

-solo tronaron un par de cosas- se levantó algo cuidadoso después de todo- es mejor terminar esto ya…pero tu hermana tiene mucha fuerza.

-por supuesto-ambos sonrieron y se dispusieron a ordenar ahí rápidamente aunque realmente no les tomo mucho tiempo porque ella ya tenía más o menos una idea de cómo acomodar todo pero disfrutaron ese momento de camarería que hace mucho tiempo no habían tenido, entre bromas de mal gusto y comentarios sarcásticos hicieron que recordaran viejos momentos juntos aunque en aquel entonces era ella una niña siempre se habían llevado muy bien, ahora que de mayor pudiera responderle en comentarios similar o en otro calibre hacia que se divirtieran y que ese lazo se fortaleciera, lo cual era algo que ella deseaba desde hace años, siempre se había lamentado que no había podido ser más cercana con el , no era porque sintiese algo por el sino porque sentía que en cierta forma había afinidad entre ellos y le comprendía en ciertos temas que los demás no. Una vez que ya habían podido tener todo en orden se dirigieron con Toriel y Kaie, quienes se hallaban en la pequeña sala.

Frisk no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusieran algo llorosos al ver la escena, detuvo a Sans antes de que el entrara a interrumpir, el acepto callado la petición al verla en ese estado ¿Qué era lo que tenía frente a ella? En aquel viejo sillón de Toriel, la mujer se encontraba sentada al parecer leyéndole algo a la pequeña niña que se encontraba en su regazo, era un cuento infantil al parecer y no solo eso, la forma en la que la narraba era tan maternal, la mirada de adoración que tenía hacia la menor, quien miraba el libro con una sonrisa riendo en los momentos cómicos ante los cambios de voz que oía de la narradora, que lograba ajustarse ante cada personaje, la lámpara iluminaba a las dos de forma tan perfecta que le recordó a una escena de una película navideña, donde el cariño se podía ver en el aire, podía jurar que veía eso, se sentía la adoración que la mujer sentía hacia la niña, Kaie parecía estar muy cómoda ahí con ella. El mirar esa escena la hacía infinitamente feliz en ese momento, se tallo los ojos para que se fueran esas lágrimas, no quería arruinar ese momento, así que se calmó y comenzó a caminar hacia ellas con una sonrisa.

-¡hermana!-Kaie levanto la vista al verla, después miro a Toriel feliz- Toriel me está leyendo un cuento, es muy lindo.

-decidimos hacer esto en lo que estaba el pastel, todavía le falta un poco-sonrió la mujer a su hija al momento de acariciar con una mano la cabeza de la pequeña que tenía ahí con ella- a tu hermana realmente parece que le gustan mucho las historias.

-¡me encantan!-respondió Kaie con los ojos brillando después señalo el libro-también me gustan los dibujos, son muy bonitos ¿no quieres escuchar la historia?-pregunto mirando a Frisk con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-pensaba salir un poco por las ruinas, me gustaría ver cierto lugar…-contesto con algo de melancolía cruzándose se brazos, la pequeña la miro algo confundida pero parecía que los otros dos entendían a donde se refería la chica- ¿puedo ir a explorar mamá? –observo a Toriel al hacerle la pregunta.

-por supuesto mi niña-concedió Toriel- solo debes tener algo de cuidado con los puzles, algunos están activados así que…-se interrumpió al ver el pequeño puchero en el rostro de Kaie-¿Qué paso pequeña?

-yo quería ir a explorar las ruinas-se cruzó de brazos haciendo una pequeña y adorable rabieta, Toriel no evito soltar una risita al igual que Frisk- no se rían por favor.

-¿no quieres que mamá termine de leerte el cuento?-pregunto sonriendo saliendo de la sala, sabía que debía picarle con eso, cosa que funciono porque la niña se sonrojo algo avergonzada ante lo que había dicho su hermana.

-s-si...Bueno…quiero el cuento-balbuceo algo torpe la niña, era cierto, si iba a explorar en ese momento tendrían que interrumpir esa lectura que tanto le iba gustando, una parte suya quería quedarse ahí.

-mi niña, si quieres que siga con la historia no puedes ir a explorar, también es peligroso-cerro el libro la mujer sonriendo sin dejar de mirarla- las ruinas tienen puzles que necesitas resolver para poder avanzar ahí, algunos son peligrosos.

-es cierto, tu eres pequeña para resolverlos por ti sola-señalo Sans al momento en el que se sentaba un sofá que parecía cómodo- es peligroso niña.

-mi hermana tenía mi edad cuando estuvo aquí ¿no?-recordó Kaie- así que significa que ella tenía mi edad cuando resolvió esos puzles por si sola-razono sorprendiendo a los dos adultos presentes- ¿no es así… mamá? –se quedó callada al decir eso, para después mirar hacia Toriel de forma tímida y avergonzada, como si la hubiesen encontrado haciendo alguna travesura-Digo, ¿puedo llamarte así?-pregunto haciendo ojos de cordero ante la mujer que no pudo evitar abrazarla al oírle decir eso.

-¡claro que sí!-respondió Toriel con los ojos vidriosos sin dejar de abrazarle- tu eres mi niña, si eso les hace feliz yo también lo estoy-se separó y le acaricio la mejilla- a partir de ahora eres mi hija.

-gracias mamá- Kaie la abrazo de nuevo, Sans sonreía feliz por su amiga, sabía que Toriel estaba feliz por tener de vuelta a Frisk, así como también llevarse bien con la hermana menor de ella pero por otra parte también había demostrado con eso; y eso era de que tenía una forma algo calculadora, recordaba que hace años, cuando aquella chica era una niña, aun a su corta edad había momentos en los que podía manipular un poco a todos para que le dieran cosas o accedieran a caprichos infantiles, algo le había dicho que tal vez era posible que ahora aunque fuera mayor aún conservaba ese poder pero ahora sabía que incluso la pequeña Kaie tenía también esa habilidad, tan solo esperaba que esa niña no le hiciera pasar por las mismas vergüenzas que hacia su hermana, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos sudando un poco, esperaba que alguien se algún dios se compadeciera de el en esta ocasión para no volverse a humillar por una niña. En ese momento volvió Frisk con ellos a la sala pero ahora usaba un pants oscuro así como una mochila colgada en su espalda.

-¿entonces te quedaras aquí Kaie?-pregunto Frisk caminando hacia el sofá para sentarse a lado de Sans.

-…si-murmuro algo resentida la niña pero Toriel le dio un beso en la cabeza, así que la niña soltó una risita-quiero leer el cuento aquí con mamá-se acurruco más en el regazo de la mujer, Sans observo a Frisk para ver su expresión pero parecía que ya se había esperado que su hermana le llamara así a Toriel.

-está bien, yo me iré a explorar por ahí-se levantó de un salto-¿Qué vas a hacer tu Sans?-pregunto la chica mirándolo levantando las cejas, él sonrió parándose de su asiento para su sorpresa.

-tengo que irme niña, tengo un par de trabajos que debo hacer, Paps debe estar preguntándose donde estoy así que…-se metió las manos en el bolsillo-me retiro por ahora, más tarde vendré por algo de ese pastel…-dio un bostezo-estoy cansado por todo eso de mover muebles sin paga alguna, puede que me tire a descansar antes de ir a trabajar.

-¿tu realmente no cambias verdad Sans?-suspiro Frisk ahogando una sonrisa a diferencia de su mamá y su hermana- bueno, te acompañaría hacia la puerta pero tengo prisa-se acercó hacia su familia-nos vemos mamá, vuelvo más tarde-recibió un beso en la mejilla al despedirse, le revolvió al cabello suavemente a Kaie- haz lo que diga mamá ¿si?- volteo con Sans- tu vete a trabajar y deja de ser un vago por favor.

-ok

Ambos se miraron ante esa respuesta, un par de segundos después comenzaron a reír, tras unos intentos de despedida (y chistes malos: cortesía de Toriel y Sans) la chica pudo salir cómodamente de aquella casa en dirección al inicio de las ruinas, al inicio de su viaje, pero antes de eso se acercó hacia unos viejos arbustos que estaban casi a lado de la puerta, se veían más sanos y vivos pero eso no es lo que ella quería ver, si no aquel punto de guardado… presiono la luz sin dudar ni un momento.

.

.

 _Ver una casa tan pequeña y adorable en las ruinas…_

 _Te llena de determinación._

 _._

 **Frisk LV 1 01:15**

 _ **Hotland Recepción MTT Resort**_

 _ **Guardar Continuar**_

 _ **.**_

¿Realmente no había guardado desde ese día? Tenía sentido, no había salido para nada de la casa de Toriel, así como había tenido un extremo cuidado sobre su hermana sobreprotegiéndola un poco para que no se lastimara en ninguna ocasión, debía de asegurarse cada cierto tiempo de haber hecho un guardar, suspiro escogiendo la opción de guardar.

.

.

 **Frisk LV 1 82:45**

 _ **Ruinas**_ _ **– Home**_

 _ **Guardar Continuar**_

 _ **.**_

Una vez hecho su archivo de guardado pudo sentirse menos preocupada sobre Kaie, entonces decidió seguir en lo suyo de volver a explorar las ruinas en total libertad, tenía el presentimiento de que Toriel distraería a su hermana con varios libros de cuentos e historias para que de esa forma pudiera olvidarse de salir durante un par de horas lo cual realmente le agradecería mucho, tenía que hablar con ella realmente seria sobre un tema algo delicado, pero esperaría hasta que Kaie estuviese dormida más tarde para poder decirle…también esperaría un par de semanas para contarle la verdad sobre porque estaban ahí…sonrió, aunque no había salido de las ruinas en esos días, sentía que el subsuelo no había cambiado mucho, lo cual la tranquilizaba mucho para ser sincera, esperaba que también su hermana pudiese acostumbrarse a vivir ahí, realmente esperaba que todo resultara bien, saco su teléfono que lo traía en el bolsillo del pants, debía llamar a Lauz para decirle que estaba bien, no le había llamado cuando lo había prometido porque había estado muy cansada, realmente Toriel era algo perfeccionista en decoración, busco el número de su amigo y marco esperando que estuviese despierto, a los tres timbrazos se oyó el tono de que habían contestado.

-¿hola?-escucho atreves de la linera, sonrió ella avergonzada, al parecer si estaba dormido, su voz lo delataba- ¿Quién…-bostezo sonoramente- es..?

-soy…yo ¿te desperté?-tras decir esto escucho una serie de ruidos extraños, eso la confundió-¿Lauz? ¿Todo bien?

-¡ah!...si, esto…yo, perdona, estaba quedándome dormido cuando me llamaste-se disculpó él.

-no, es mi culpa, sigue siendo algo temprano.

-está bien ¿Cómo están? ¿Pudieron encontrarla?-pregunto el chico con curiosidad, su voz se seguía escuchando algo adormilada.

-sí, estamos viviendo con ella aunque aún no he visitado todo el subsuelo pero creo que mantiene su esencia-murmuro caminando sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, realmente el lugar estaba igual al que podía recordar, pudo visualizar algún que otro froggit ahí, ninguno la ataco- perdón por tardar en llamarte pero realmente las cosas han sido algo…cansadas.

-¿Cómo reacciono tu hermana?

-muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba ¿Qué tal en el pueblo Ebott? ¿Algo nuevo que contar?- no es como si ella fuese una cotilla pero le gustaba poder saber todo lo que pudiera de las personas, o al menos eso se decía para no sentirse mal.

-pues todo normal, bueno…-se calló unos segundos- bueno no exactamente pero imagino que no sabes…

-¿saber qué?-se confundió un poco al oír eso.

-mira todo comenzó hace unos días…-comenzó a contar el chico- hubo unas excavaciones en unas viejas ruinas que están a orillas del pueblo y encontraron varias cosas, entre ellas una cierta espada que es muy antigua, el alcalde se contactó con un anticuario algo famoso para que pudiera analizarla, así que actualmente se diría que él y su esposa son la novedad….

-¿te refieres al señor Watson y su esposa Margot?-recordó al matrimonio que había conocido hace un par de días.

-¿los conoces?-el asombro de su amigo era evidente, ella sonrió.

-iban en el mismo autobús que nosotras, los trate un poco y al menos el señor Watson parece buena persona a diferencia de su esposa-soltó un pequeño bufido- esa mujer me pareció algo presuntuosa.

-eso es algo en lo que concuerdas con las señoras del pueblo-soltó una pequeña risa- todos concuerdan con tu opinión, que la única persona que merece ser tratada es aquel señor, al contrario de su mujer.

-ella se hace odiar un poco con facilidad-resolvió ella.

-si pero todos intentan caerle bien-suspiro algo cansado- actualmente esos dos son muy bien tratados, tengo entendido que se quedaran más días ya que él quiere realizarle no sé cuántos análisis a la espada para verificar no sé qué de ella.

-no los has tratado aun ¿verdad?

-no y realmente espero no hacerlo… ¡eso me recuerda! Parece que él está interesado en saber sobre los monstruos… escuche por ahí que estaba preguntando sobre quien podría llevarlo hasta arriba del monte Ebott.

-pero eso…seria... ¿y que han dicho?-aunque realmente parecía buena persona el anticuario no pudo evitar recordar lo que le decía Toriel sobre los ataques hacia los monstruos ¿y si era mala persona?

-imagino que ya sabes él porque no hay monstruos visibles en el pueblo ¿verdad?-interpreto el silencio de su amiga como respuesta afirmativa- después de aquellos incidentes; el alcalde y el rey llegaron a la conclusión de era mejor que solo los que vivimos aquí supiéramos por ahora sobre la existencia de ellos…creo que mejor el rey puede decirte sobre eso….pero han decidido que esperaran hasta un par de días para averiguar las intenciones del señor Watson.

-creo que si es lo mejor…pero estoy segura que el señor Watson te caerá bien , créeme-entonces recordó algo mas - ¿solo ha pasado eso de interesante? Nadie más ha llegado ¿verdad?-solo quería confirmar para calmar su pequeña paranoia, estaban bien.

-sí, solo ellos y algunas familias como turistas pero eso es todo, todavía no es temporada en la que vienen al pueblo.

-eso es bueno-una oleada de alivio la recorrió, levanto la mirada deteniéndose para mirar el lugar en donde estaba, ya había llegado cerca del principio, cerca del lugar donde había caído hace unos años, la entrada a las ruinas estaba intacta, solo se diferenciaba un poco con unas plantas que no recordaba haber visto ahí (lo más probable es que Toriel las plantase ahí en algún momento) no perdió tiempo para volver a hacer un guardado, se apresuró a tocar la pequeña luz- debo de irme Lauz ¿hablamos luego?

-claro no hay problema-se escucharon más voces del lado de la línea de el- también debo cortar, nos vemos después Frisk, cuídate y saludos a tu hermana de mi parte.

-le diré, adiós Lauz-colgó inmediatamente y guardo, cerró los ojos respirando un gran bocado de aire, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa persona se encontrara ahí, o mejor dicho, esperaba que aquella _flor_ siguiera ahí. Con el paso determinado salió de aquella habitación para dirigirse a la otra sala, donde era la entrada por el monte Ebott. Seguía el lugar en completa oscuridad, solo la luz que llegaba desde la superficie iluminaba el centro, donde había una serie de flores doradas ahí plantadas, en el centro de todas ellas había una en especial que sobresalía y se encontraba en medio de todas ellas, miraba hacia el azul cielo, podría tomarse como un girasol desde su perspectiva pero sabía perfectamente que era una flor dorada muy especial, no evito hacer una sonrisa triste deteniéndose ante esa escena.

-…-dio un par de pasos lentos tratando de no hacer ruido alguno que alertara a la flor dorada sobre su presencia, procuro acercarse de esa forma. Sus sentimientos estaban a punto de desbordarse debido a la flor, debido al lugar en el que se encontraba, el inicio de su jornada, un cambio profundo en su vida, pero mientras recordaba no se dio cuenta que piso una pequeña hoja, que alerto a la planta, esta se enderezo por completo comenzando a hacerse para abajo, esto la asusto pensando en que tal vez podría escapar- ¡Asriel espera!-se acercó rápidamente hasta quedar atrás de ella. Después de escuchar como le llamaban la flor se quedó quieta y volteo de forma lenta para ver a quien le había hablado, la sorpresa pinto su pequeño rostro.

-¿T-Tu quien..:?-no termino la pregunta porque rápidamente reconoció a la chica, no podía moverse-¿F-Frisk?

-¡Asriel!-la chica no pudo ocultar su emoción y abrazo a la flor, por sus mejillas comenzaron a derramarse lagrimas que parecían no parar en ese instante- ¡realmente quería verte!...realmente siempre lamente que no…-su voz se quebró un poco ante lo que iba a decir.

-F-Frisk…-los ojos de la flor se pusieron llorosos y su rostro adopto una cara similar a la de aquel niño que en algunas veces la chica veía en sus sueños- ¿pero cómo has vuelto? –pregunto cuando se alejaba un poco la chica para verle.

-llevo solo unos días pero he estado ocupada…-sonrió cuando la flor le limpio las lágrimas con una de sus hojas- realmente quise verte antes pero he estado algo ocupada…

-yo también quería verte Frisk, tú has sido mi única amiga-esbozo una sonrisa débilmente la flor- a pesar de cómo me comporte, de cómo te trate…yo realmente me arrepiento de todo eso y nunca pude pedirte disculpas, lo lamento mucho.

-yo lamento no haberte podido salvar Asriel…-las lágrimas volvieron a correr, acaricio débilmente un pétalo de la flor- pensé que podía salvarte pero no pude… ¡no pude hacer nada por ti! Tú fuiste el único al que no pude salvar, tú te quedaste así…y yo…

-ya no digas eso Frisk…-se sentía mal al verla en ese estado- escúchame, las cosas pasaron por algo, yo hace tiempo me hice la idea de que debo quedarme así, no te sientas culpable por lo que paso, así que por favor deja de llorar, me siento mal al verte así.

-lo lamento…-se limpió las lágrimas sin dejar de verlo- pero es que…

-está bien…está bien- puso sus dos hojas en una de sus manos- Frisk, prométeme que no te volverás a poner así por favor, mejor sonríe ¿sí? Tu siempre andabas sonriendo hace tiempo-se quedó callado al decir eso, después abrió muchos sus ojos sorprendido-¡es cierto! ¡Eres más grande! ¿Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo?

-diez años al menos-sonrió cerrando los ojos- y realmente ha pasado tanto…-abrió los ojos mirando hacia el cielo- una vez me pregunte como era posible que con esa caída no muriera en aquel momento pero después de tanto pensar una día pude recordar algo que mientras estaba cayendo me pareció haber visto algo, recuerdo que me había asomado antes de caer, quería saber si había algo que amortiguara la caída y no vi absolutamente nada pero cuando conforme iba acercándome al suelo, unas flores surgieron de la nada, no pude verlo completamente porque cerré los ojos, pensando que todo había sido una ilusión… hasta que desperté y vi que había sido real…-le observo- esas flores… ¿fuiste tú quien las hizo crecer?

-….-el pequeño sonrojo fue evidente en la flor- b-bueno…yo…

-fue porque me confundiste con _ella_ ¿verdad?-insinuó algo ausente volviendo a observar hacia arriba, la superficie- recuerdo también que una ocasión dijiste que éramos similares, solo unas pequeñas diferencias entre nosotras, incluso me llamaste por su nombre.

-Frisk…-Asriel no supo que decir ante esa expresión de esa chica, quería decirle algo, confortarle de cierta manera pero no podía.

-creíste que era _ella_ así que hiciste crecer esas flores para salvarme…-entonces ella bajo la mirada hacia las flores- a pesar de que me confundiste me salvaste, me seguías en mi camino –recordó sonriendo- después de una pequeña pelea a muerte nos hicimos amigos… -se quedó en silencio un par de segundos- antes de irme quise despedirme de ti pero... las circunstancias no me lo permitieron…pero la cuestión aquí es…que viviré aquí en el subsuelo.

-¿¡enserio!?

-si…pero estaba pensando… ¿tú has salido de este lugar? Me refiero de las ruinas, de este cuarto.

-… no…-susurro en voz baja.

-entonces…ven conmigo-tomo sus hojas con sus manos, la sorpresa de la flor fue muy evidente- viviré con Toriel, puedes vivir con nosotras…

-¿vivir con ella?-pregunto- Frisk…tú sabes que…yo no…-tartamudeo un poco ¿vivir con su Toriel? ¿Con su vieja mamá? Esa era una mala idea.

-vivirás con nosotras, te puedes quedar conmigo en mi cuarto…-animo Frisk, realmente deseaba que Asriel aceptara, siempre se había sentido mal a la idea de que él se quedara ahí solo y una parte de ella nunca pudo perdonarse por no poder hacer más por el- por favor Asriel…me gustaría que fueses conmigo ¿no te sientes algo solitario estar aquí solo?

-…alguien debe de cuidar las flores…-se limitó a contestar aunque era cierto lo que decía su amiga, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, había momentos en los que se había sentido algo solo en ese lugar, solo un par de veces iba al castillo a echarle un vistazo a Asgord…se quedaba en las ruinas para escuchar a Toriel, ella de vez en cuando paseaba por las runas tarareando viejas canciones que le reconfortaban un poco, si, era solitario estar en ese lugar sin nadie pero ahora resulta que tiene otra opción ¡puede vivir con Frisk! La única persona que había sido amable aun con él, a pesar de que fuera solo una flor, inclusive cuando él había tratado de acabar con su vida. La humana al observar las emociones encontradas en el rostro de su amigo decidió darle unos momentos para que pudiera acomodar sus ideas.

-…puedo pasarme por aquí más tarde-se comenzó a levantar cuando sintió que algo la detenía, una enredadera le sujetaba su pierna izquierda.

-iré…-susurro en un tono casi inaudible.

-¿Asriel?

-iré…-levanto la mirada hacia la chica repitiendo lo que había dicho- pero no me llames "Asriel" ahí, debes de llamarme "Flowey"…-pero entonces recordó algo-¡pero espera! Ellos deberían de recordarme, después de todo… Yo casi los mate…-se veía algo incómodo al recordar eso.

-no te preocupes por eso, ellos no lo recuerdan, ellos nunca recordaron esa batalla, inclusive Sans- era cierto, después de aquella pelea ella había despertado en el suelo, todos le habían dicho que no recordaban más que haber llegado, después solo ella "cayo" dormida.

-¿te refieres a "Smiley Trashbag"?-pregunto en tono burlón.

-no le llames así- entrecerró los ojos- es Sans…pero estamos desviando el tema ¿si iras entonces?-sonrió abiertamente.

-…si…-susurro desviando la mirada, el entusiasmo que le vio mostrar ante su respuesta lo avergonzó un poco-pero no poder moverme hasta ahí-se movió un poco para demostrarle por qué decía eso- solo puedo moverme por donde hay tierra Frisk, y dentro de la casa de ella el piso esta con cemento.

-eso no es necesario de recordar…porque yo ya me prepare para esto-la chica se quitó su mochila de la espalda y se sentó en el suelo frente a Flowey, y saco de ahí (para sorpresa de la flor) una pequeña maceta junto con una pala de jardinería- Toriel me presto esto… puedo ponerte aquí y llevarte a casa ¿acaso no es una buena idea?

-realmente ya lo tenías preparado ¿verdad?

-si

La planta suspiro de resignación, la chica se rio de alegría, pero internamente él se sintió agradecido, a partir de ahora, el ya no estaría solo, ahora podría vivir con Frisk, su mejor amiga…y con Toriel… su _mamá_.

.

Habían durado un buen rato antes de irse de aquel lugar platicando, fue hasta cuando la luz del sol ya resultaba increíblemente molesta, tal vez ya era pasado de medio día, así que decidieron dirigirse hacia la pequeña casa al final de las ruinas , durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa siguieron conversaron de diversas cosas, temas que querían compartir, así como también ponerse de acuerdo sobre lo que le dirían a Toriel, no le dirían nada sobre su identidad como Asriel, también le dirían que él había aprendido la redención (después de todo, Toriel y Frisk se conocieron cuando Flowey estuvo a punto de matarla) incluso ella hablaría con Sans sobre ello, durante toda esa charla en ningún momento ella menciono que no había llegado sola al subsuelo, no quiso mencionar a Kaie, quería mejor verlo reaccionar cuando la tuviese ahí enfrente.

-Oye Frisk…-a pesar de que le era algo molesto depender de alguien para moverse, no le incomodaba que fuese Frisk quien le estuviese cargando, se sentía cómodo de viajar con ella de esa forma.

-dime Flowey

-¿no crees que deberías vestir de manera más femenina? Digo, eres una chica ¿no?-pregunto, cuando la chica era pequeña vestía de tal forma que era difícil decir si era niño o niña, también por el corte de cabello, ahora al verla mejor se dio cuenta que aunque su rostro se veía más femenino y su cabello era un poco más largo, seguía sin vestir de una forma más acorde a su género.

-sí, soy una chica pero…-hizo un par de ruidos que sonaron como gruñidos causando la risa de la flor dorada- digamos que no me llevo muy bien con la vestimenta femenina, aparte hay otros factores que me señalan como una mujer.

-¿ah sí..? ¿Cómo cuáles?

-la voz-respondió rápidamente- la forma de caminar, la manera de expresarme y cosas por el estilo-se encogió de hombros, mientras caminaban se habían enfrentado con algunos froggit pero en ningún momento Flowey la dejo desprotegida, a pesar de que ella usaba _mercy_ , siempre él estaba en guardia por si la herían. Se hallaban cerca, encontró el punto de guardado que estaba al lado de la mesa que se encontraba cerca del agujero del ratón (¿enserio el ratón seguía insistiendo con tener ese queso?) al ver el queso sintió algo de hambre, se acercó para guardar y noto que la flor dorada tembló un poco, cosa que la extraño mucho- ¿Flowey? ¿Qué pasa?

-es un punto de guardado…pero ellos habían desaparecido cuando te fuiste…-explico algo nervioso, ¿Qué hacia ese punto de guardado ahí?

-…-no pudo evitar sentirse mal en ese momento, pues, Flowey tenía exactamente la misma expresión de Sans de cuando había visto también un punto de guardado- también platique con Sans sobre eso pero fue algo muy leve… creo que puede pasar algo y es por eso que los guardar han vuelto, al menos eso es mi teoría.

-¿Qué dijo él?

-que era posible-respondió ella- Sans me dio permiso de guardar… ¿tú puedes…?

-¿guardar? Ya no puedo hacerlo siempre que quiero… solo cuando me siento determinado… lo cual realmente no pasa desde hace mucho…-sonrió triste-¿pero tu si puedes interactuar con ellos?

Para responder la pregunta de Flowey, solo acertó a presionar la luz que tenía frente a ella, el familiar recuadro salió frente a los dos.

.

 _Saber que un día el ratón dejara su agujero para ir por el queso…_

 _Te llena de determinación._

 _._

 **Frisk LV 1 82:45**

 _ **Ruinas – Home**_

 _ **Guardar Continuar**_

 _ **.**_

-¿entonces algo va a pasar?-la miro con preocupación hacia ella, no, no podía ser posible ¡ _no_ debía ser posible! Debía de haber algún error.

-es solo una teoría Flowey…que esperemos que no sea cierta-murmuro antes de tocar la opción de guardar.

.

 **Frisk LV 1 86:23**

 _ **Ruinas – Agujero del ratón**_

 _ **Guardar Continuar**_

 _ **.**_

-espera…-comenzó a hacer cuentas la chica algo confundida- si la última vez que guarde eran como las…deben ser como las dos…creo que es normal entonces el que tenga hambre-soltó una risita.

-Frisk…-¿era enserio? ¿Realmente habían tardado tanto? Para el, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido charlando con ella.

-al parecer si…es mejor que nos demos prisa, tengo hambre ¿tu como comes Flowey?-le pregunto reanudando su marcha con él, si, le daba curiosidad ¿Cómo se alimentaba su amigo?

-¿tu cómo crees pequeña tonta? –movió sus hojas señalando lo obvio- soy una planta, ¿nunca habías oído de la fotosíntesis?-respondió en tono burlón, Frisk sonrió al oír el modo sarcástico de contestarle de su amigo ¡el viejo Flowey estaba de vuelta!

-¿y no comes comida normal?

-¿de dónde demonios quieres que consiga esa comida? ¿Qué parte de quedarme en esas ruinas no entiendes niña estúpida?

-ya, ya, ya entendí, no me insultes por favor-trato de apaciguar a la planta, quien le saco la lengua, rio ligeramente pero fue algo forzado, realmente Flowey la molestaba un poco, pero a pesar de todo le caía bien, aprendería a lidiar con esa parte de su personalidad. Después de un par de preguntas de ella, y respuestas burlones de la flor pudieron llegar a la casa, pero antes de eso hizo un guardado afuera de ahí, pensó en tocar la puerta pero decidió simplemente entrar, antes de, miro a su amigo, en todo el rato mantuvo cargada la maceta en sus manos.

-¿listo Flowey?-pregunto con una sonrisa para infundirle ánimos.

-realmente no, pero dale-suspiro, trataría de llevarse bien con aquella mujer, después de todo, era la madre adoptiva de Frisk…y alguna vez fue su madre.

-perfecto-puso la maceta con cuidado en su brazo derecho, con la mano izquierda, abrió la puerta con cuidado, para su sorpresa había absoluto silencio y las luces estaban apagadas- ¿mamá? –preguntó en voz alta tratando de divisar en la oscuridad, entonces escucho un par de ruidos- ¿mamá? ¿Kaie? ¿Dónde…-no termino la pregunta porque se encendieron las luces y vio frente a ella volar una serie de papeles de colores volar en el aire, pudo divisar un grupo de personas detrás de esos papeles.

-¡bienvenida!-no podía creerlo, las voces que habían dicho eso no eran otras más que sus amigos, dio un paso enfrente y pudo verlos con total claridad, Undyne estaba sonriendo abiertamente con una mano levantada con el puño cerrado mientras con la otra tenia sujetado del cuello a cierto esqueleto alto que seguía usando su traje de batalla, Papyrus tenía un rostro similar al de la pelirroja, a su lado derecho estaba Alphys, quien estaba ligeramente sonrojada pero sonreía, también se encontraba Asgord, que vestía una camisa al estilo hawaiana, el parecía feliz de verla y para su sorpresa, en el hombro de aquel rey estaba su hermana (¿Cómo era posible?) pero parecía hallarse cómoda, la niña estaba sentada y mantenía sus manos en la cabeza de el para sujetarse. Sans estaba de lado izquierdo de Undyne, el mantenía su expresión habitual pero parecía en cierto modo más sincera.

-¿ya llego?-apareció Toriel en la sala, al parecer estaba en la cocina

-chicos…-susurro Frisk y en menos de un segundo todos sus amigos se lanzaron hacia ella para abrazarla, se sintió muy feliz de tenerlos ahí cerca, pero al estar tan cerca de todos sintió que le faltaba el aire, por no decir de la expresión de alarma de Flowey, corría el riesgo de que se le cayera ahí mismo, así que levanto sus manos al momento que decía-¡N-No puedo respirar!-todos rápidamente se alejaron preocupados dándole espacio para que respirara, ya más tranquila pudo volver a bajar sus brazos.

-¡Hey mocosa!-esa era sin duda alguna Undyne, ella le revolvió el cabello algo fuerte- pero mírate ¡ya creciste! Y…-se quedó callada al ver la flor dorada que tenía la chica-¿y eso?

-…-Frisk y Flowey intercambiaron miradas, así como sintieron también una pequeña aura de odio proveniente de cierto esqueleto hacia donde estaban ellos, realmente debería hablar con Sans- me apoyo durante mi viaje cuando era niña…él es Flowey, Flowey la flor.

-Hola-saludo escuetamente Flowey, esto era algo incómodo.

-¡ASÍ QUE TU NOMBRE ES FLOWEY!-se inclinó Papyrus ante el sonriendo- ¡WOWIE! HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE NO TE HABÍA VISTO PERO ME ALEGRA POR SABER TU NOMBRE AMIGO-se puso atrás de Frisk sonriendo- ¡Y NO SOLO ESO! SI NO QUE TAMBIEN ERES AMIGO DE LA HUMANA, FRISK ¡REALMENTE HAS CRECIDO! –y como si todavía fuera una niña pequeña, Papyrus la levanto fácilmente con sus dos brazos sujetándola de la cintura, él sonreía muy feliz- ¡HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO!

-yo también te eche de menos Paps- sí, siempre echo de menos al amante de los puzles y del espagueti, parecía que todavía era algo ingenuo e inocente, eso siempre le había gustado de el- pero… ¿podrías bajarme por favor?

-¡yo también! ¡Yo también quiero que me cargues!-se quejó Kaie algo triste desde el hombro de Asgord, este la bajo sonriendo con delicadeza, Frisk también fue dejada en el suelo y vio con alegría como su hermana saltaba a los brazos del esqueleto quien sin dudar la cargo como segundos antes la había cargado a ella- ¡eres muy fuerte!-se asombró al ver cómo pudo levantarla sin ningún esfuerzo igual que a su hermana.

-¡POR SUPUESTO! ESO ES PORQUE SOY EL GRAN PAPYRUS, CAPITÁN DE LA GUARDIA REAL-contesto orgulloso ante la cara de asombro de la niña.

-Hey Frisk…-susurro Flowey con curiosidad al ver a la niña, le recordaba un poco a su amiga- ¿Quién es ella?

-ella es…

-¡Frisk!-interrumpió Alphys dándole un abrazo, la chica se sorprendió pero le correspondió el abrazo, la doctora Alphys estaba igual- ha pasado mucho ¡ya no eres una niña!

-creo que eso es…lo que le dicen crecer-Sans se acercó hacia ellas, la flor se encorvo un poco- algo normal que pasa en los humanos ¿o acaso no pasa lo mismo en aquellos animes que ves?

-Ni se te ocurra insultar al anime Sans-Undyne lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba jugando con Kaie, que seguía cargada por Papyrus, realmente esos dos se llevaría bien, eso pensó Frisk al verlos, le recordaba a cuando era pequeña.-¿verdad Paps?-miro al esqueleto que tenía a su lado para que la apoyara.

-No metan a este pobre esqueleto en problemas por favor-susurro sin saber a dónde meterse.

-¿has encontrado algún anime nuevo Alphys?-pregunto Frisk salvado a Papyrus de contestar, esta pregunta llamo la atención de Alphys.

-no muchos…-se lamentó la científica.

-no te preocupes…pues resulta que traje algunos dvds de anime conmigo y….-los ojos de Alphys brillaron emocionada y volvió a abrazar a la chica con un poco más de fuerza, Frisk tuvo el cuidado de mover a Flowey para que no resultase aplastado.

-debemos de verlos todos-declaro Alphys ansiosa, Frisk asintió, la mirada de la científica se posaron en Flowey, la humana noto como ella comenzaba a temblar un poco, decidió despejarla de las dudas.

-está bien, Flowey ha cambiado ¿verdad?-susurro hacia sus amigos que tenía más cerca- él ha cambiado, no lastimara a nadie.

-¿es cierto?-pregunto nerviosa Alphys mirando a la flor dorada.

-si, no lastimare a nadie-asintió, era normal que esa científica dudara, no le tenía miedo a ella, pero si a cierta persona que no dejaba de mirarla de mala manera- no te preocupes Smiley Trashbag- sonrió burlón mirando al esqueleto- se lo prometí a Frisk.-quien en esos momentos se daba un golpe interno al escucharlo, le había dicho que ya no le llamase así, Sans pareció molestarte al oírlo.

-más te vale pequeña flor o si no…-una de sus pupilas cambio momentáneamente a color azul, solo la humana y Alphys lo notaron, un escalofrío las recorrió al verlo- pasaras un mal tiempo ¿entiendes?

Se quedaron callados unos segundos, después Alphys interrumpió el ambiente con una risita nerviosa.

-esto…este…-no sabía que decir pero no falto que dijera nada porque Asgord se acercó a ellos, parecía que no había logrado escuchar nada de lo que habían dicho antes, para alivio de ellos.-¡A-Asgord! Hey…

-lo siento pero debía venir a saludar a cierta humana que parecía no me había visto-sonrió cariñosamente hacia Frisk.

-¡Por supuesto que si!-dejo a Flowey en las manos de la sorprendida Alphys y abrazo rápidamente al viejo rey, ahora ya lo alcanzaba un poco, claro que no por completo, se sentía todavía pequeña pero al abrazarlo definitivamente sintió que ya no era una niña, lo olio por un segundo al estar en sus brazos, el seguía oliendo a té y galletas, nunca había entendido porque su mamá se negaba a perdonarlo ¡él era un amor de persona! Tendría que preguntarle más tarde a Alphys (recordó que cuando era pequeña, la científica le confeso que todavía los shipeaba juntos)- te extrañe mucho.

-y yo a ti pequeña-Asgord la miro paternalmente, la tomo de las manos para alejarla un poco mirándola de pies a cabeza- pero mírate nada más, te has convertido en una linda jovencita, me haces sentir viejo Frisk.

-no digas eso papá –le conforto Frisk sonriendo- yo todavía sigo siendo pequeña.

-¿papá? –Pregunto Kaie siendo bajada por Papyrus, camino hacia donde estaba su hermana y el rey-¿Por qué le dices así?-entendía por qué le dijera mamá a Toriel, le habían dicho que en el corto tiempo que su hermana había estado en el subsuelo, la mujer se había convertido en la madre adoptiva de Frisk, todo el mundo la reconocía como tal ¿pero porque le llamaba así a el?

-fue cuando estábamos peleando-comenzó a explicar Frisk- me había ofrecido que me quedar ahí en el subsuelo para ya no pelear, que él podía hacerse cargo de mí, que me adoptaría y viviera mi vida en el subsuelo…

-pero mi niña….yo llegue a interrumpir esa pelea- Toriel dijo eso tratando de recordar lo que paso- ustedes no pelearon en ningún momento.-¿Cómo era posible eso? Y aparte ¿realmente Asgord le ofreció eso?

Frisk y el Rey intercambiaron miradas, Asgord quería preguntarle desde hace tiempo una cosa a la humana, recordaba haber tenido dos peleas con ella, en una…no logro recordar bien, murió pero no fue ella quien había acabado con su vida, fue cuando él le había dicho esa oferta de adoptarla cuando él fue atacado de repente, la cara de angustia y temor que ella tenía en su cara le habían dicho que no fue ella quien le atesto aquel golpe mortal, la segunda fue en la que su ex esposa interrumpió, ahí no alcanzaron a darse ni un golpe.

-es algo complicado-se limitó a decir Frisk algo incomoda- pero a partir de ese momento le empecé a llamar de esa forma, el me dio el permiso y así se quedó.

-¿entonces yo también puedo llamarte así?-pregunto Kaie visiblemente emocionada ante la idea.

-claro que si-respondió rápidamente para felicidad de la pequeña, quien se volvió a abalanzar pero ahora fue para tomarla la mano, Frisk dio un paso para atrás sonriente.

-¿entonces jugarías conmigo papá?-después de escuchar un sí de parte de él, ella rio- vamos por juguetes a mi cuarto entonces… ¿mamá?-volteo a mirar a Toriel mientras arrastraba a Asgord a su cuarto-¿podemos jugar en la sala?

-…si mi niña-accedió, Asgord y Kaie hicieron caras de triunfo-pero cuando terminen de comer, vayan por los juguetes y después comienza a jugar ¿sí?- ambos asintieron y salieron del cuarto, ella se cruzó de brazos- no es justo, conmigo se tardó para llamarme así…

-eso es porque tienen temperamentos similares-explico Undyne- me di cuenta, son algo tímidos y callados con extraños, es por eso que se cayeron bien de inmediato ¡esa niña se parece mucho a ti en ese aspecto!

-te equivocas un poco Undyne-negó con la cabeza Frisk el argumento de su amiga-es así porque no los conoce mucho pero después de que les agarre confianza no se callara en un instante, es mucho más habladora que yo.

-mmm…eso ya lo veré…¡después de una clase de cocina conmigo!

-¡No!-gritaron Alphys, Papyrus y Frisk a la vez, Undyne los miro con los ojos entrecerrados poniéndolos nerviosos, en ese momento se escuchó un ruido en la cocina, Toriel se volvió a ir hacia ahí, la chica humana se confundió por un momento ¿Cómo era posible eso?

-chicos, preparen por favor la mesa, que la comida esta lista-les pido Toriel desde la cocina.

-si-contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno…yo…solo debo de ir a hacer una llamada primero-mintió Frisk, solo quería ir afuera a hacer un guardado, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y le pareció ver por unos segundos una sombra, parpadeo para ver si seguía ahí pero ya no vio nada, debía de ir a revisar.

-ve humana, nosotros arreglaremos todo eso-Undyne tomo a Papyrus del cuello- ¡vamos equipo!-se dirigieron hacia la mesa entre bromas, solo Sans, Alphys, Flowey y Frisk se quedaron ahí en sus lugares.

-Undyne siempre es tan animada…-susurro la científica en tono soñador, después tosió fingidamente -nosotros iremos a ayudar ¿verdad Sans…?-Alphys miro al otro esqueleto, este se encogió de hombros, le entrego la maceta a la chica para después ir con los demás, pero su brazo fue sujeto por la humana.

-me cuentan después que fue lo que paso entre ustedes dos Alphys-Frisk le susurro en voz baja para que solo ella oyera.

-pero Frisk…Toriel nos prohibió eso porque eres una niña…-recordó eso nerviosa.

-ya no soy una niña, yo también se dé cosas de adultos-le guiño el ojo haciendo sonrojar a Alphys – además, somos amigas ¿no?

-está bien-accedió Alphys, Frisk la soltó dejándola marchar- pero que de esto no se entere Toriel

-lo prometo-prometió viendo como sus amigos se iban, después dejo a Flowey en una mesa- quédate aquí, yo en un momento vuelvo y te llevo a la mesa ¿ o quieres que le pida a Alphys o a Papyrus que…?

-te espero.

Frisk se rio ante la rápida respuesta de la flor, haciendo que se avergonzara un poco, le acaricio un pétalo y salió rápidamente de la casa, estaba preocupada ¿Qué había sido esa sombra que había visto hace unos minutos? ¿Era un monstruo? Eso era algo tonto, los que estaban ahí en ruinas no eran tan altos ¿y si era una persona? Eso era algo estúpido, no habían personas en el subsuelo más que ella y Kaie, pero, ¿y si no? ¿Y si habían más personas que ellas? Le preguntaría "casualmente a Toriel" o a alguno de sus amigos, sonrió internamente, al fin pudo verlos, aunque faltaba que viese a Mettaton, Napstablook, Monster Kid…etc., después trataría de ir a verlos, se acercó al punto de guardado sin dejar de ver a su alrededor, no había ningún lugar para ocultarse ¿entonces que había visto? Se encogió de hombros, primero guardaría y después iría a comer, le preguntaría a Sans si ha notado algo extraño. Toco la brillante luz.

.

.

 _Ver una casa tan pequeña y adorable en las ruinas…_

 _Te llena de determinación._

.

 **Frisk LV 1 86:23**

 _ **Ruinas – Agujero del ratón**_

 _ **Guardar Continuar**_

 _ **.**_

Le iba a dar en guardar, entonces escucho un ruido detrás de ella, eran pasos, no, no se parecía a ninguno de sus amigos. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Rápidamente presiono guardar, Kaie estaba con todos, ella no corría peligro.

.

.

 **Frisk LV 1 86:57**

 _ **Ruinas – Home**_

 _ **Guardar Continuar**_

 _ **.**_

.

Algo nerviosa se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-hola… ¿tú eres Frisk no es así?-escucho una voz masculina que decía eso, tratando de ocultar su miedo, miro directamente hacia los ojos de quien le estaba hablando.

Un par de ojos grises le devolvían la mirada con una sonrisa.

¿Quién era el y porque sabía su nombre?

¿Qué hacia una persona en el subsuelo?

¿Cómo puso pasar ante todos hasta llegar a ella?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _El encontrarte con alguien nuevo, te llena de Determinación_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡HEY! hola a todos, gracias por los comentarios , me hace muy feliz saber que les ha gustado esta historia n.n , perdón por tardar pero acabo de salir de vacaciones, fue por eso que pude terminar el capitulo hasta ahora, aunque también fue por que estuve haciendo unos pequeños cambios en la historia...gracias por sus comentarios (dije que iba a agradecerlos porque la vez pasada Fanfiction no me los mostraba) asi que... gracias a:

Mercenary: gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado los capítulos :)

lisa108: ¿asi que shipeaste el Sans x Frisk? ...me pregunto que pensaras de este capitulo...

isis: gracias por tu comentario n.n

PandaHero: que bueno que te haya gustado, si, el tio de Frisk es un maldito...y todavía faltan un par de cosillas sobre el, es posible que vuelva a aparecer en algún momento, concuerdo con Kaie, es una ternura viviente...pero también sabe como usarla para su beneficio jejeje, espero que te gusta este capitulo.

anon: gracias por el comentario :)

DannaLaGardervoir: ¡gracias! espero que tambien te guste este.

Srta-Imaginacion: me alegra tu comentario, procuro seguir de esta forma, que bueno que te guste el estilo de narracion.

Teklay: ¡hey! gracias, se agradece tu comentario.

.

Bueno eso es todo...por cierto...como ya estoy de vacaciones podre actualizar una vez por semana...probablemente los viernes, este viernes no hay actualización...por obvias razones, ya que tengo los capítulos mas o menos algo largos en mente xD para que abarque toda la historia, en fin, espero que les haya gustado, se agradecen los comentarios ¡realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo! gracias chicos, supongo que ahora si me despido., ¡hasta el proximo viernes!


End file.
